Princesse Damnée
by Lune-de-vie
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre Alec Volturi et l'amour de son passé. Liens impossibles, jalousie, cruauté, trahisons, passion & manipulations seront au rendez vous ! Tome 1 : Souvenirs interdits Tome 2 : Blood & Love, my life !
1. Prologue tome 1 : Souvenirs Interdits

**Coucou a tous !**

**Oui, encore une fiction ! Mais celle ci est commencée depuis très longtemps, donc j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance ! Bisous ! Mandy.**

**Fiction sur les Volturi, plus principalement sur Alec.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**"1 univers, 8 planètes, 204 pays, 809 îles, 7 mers, et j'ai eu le privilège de te rencontrer.."**

**_Les ennemis sont faits pour s'entretuer, les amis pour s'aimer, disait-on. Et bien laissez moi l'occasion de contredire ces vieilles paroles, parfois, les ennemis s'aiment, parfois, ils sont plus proche que l'on ne l'aurais voulu. Car bien qu'ayant perdu ses souvenirs suite a son accident, que s passerait il si tout d'un coup, dès le début, tout lui revenais ? Léna savais que si ces personnes encapuchonnées la fixaient, ce n'était pas pour rien, alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle les voyais ici ? Pourquoi lui semblais il que ces personnes étaient.. EUX ? Elle avais tout ce temps cru qu'ils étaient morts, avait même renoncé a les chercher, en réalité, elle ne les avais jamais cherché, elle les avais fuis.. Mais que se passerait il si tout a coup, elle retrouvais ces fantômes du passé ? Étaient ils bien ceux dont elle pensait, ou étais ce une grosse blague que son esprit lui jouais encore une fois ? Mais si elle avais vécu pendant 580 ans.. Si elle, n'était pas humaine, seraient ils comme elle ? Serait il possible qu'ils soient eux aussi ce qu'elle est ? Ou bien étaient ils les pires ennemis de sa race ? Et si elle les aimais toujours ? Que se passerait il s'ils n'étaient pas du tout pareil, s'ils ne pouvaient jamais être identiques ? Si un jour.. Un jour elle se rendais compte qu'ils étaient bien autre chose que ce qu'elle pensait.. s'ils étaient des.. vampires.. Que se passerait il ?_**


	2. Chapitre 1

Une nuit de pleine lune, on vit au loin une silhouette se faufiler le long des arbustes. Les sens en alerte, l'ombre attendais le moment propice ou elle pourrais entrer au village, piller ce qu'elle pourrais, afin de trouver _le remède_. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent, la nuit était la, les derniers villageois rentrèrent chez eux, a l'heure du couvre feu. 9H30. Il était 9H30 a Volterra, belle ville d'Italie, lorsque la fine et féline ombre se faufila entre les maisons, lorsqu'elle se figea, non loin d'une place ou trônais fièrement une fontaine, résidait un immense château, mais le pire, fut ces personnes encapuchonnées, étais ce vraiment eux, eux qu'elle avais pensé morts pendant toutes ces années, tous ces siècles ?

_**580 ans plus tôt**_

-Dis Alec.. Tu crois que Jane va s'en sortir ? Soufflais je allongée près de lui, l'herbe chatouillant mes fins bras, malgré le tissus le recouvrant.  
-Jane est.. soufflais il de sa voix divine.. Jane est forte. Ce ne sera pas une chute de 2mètres de haut qui la tuera.  
Ce furent les seuls mots que nous échangions de toute une heure. Le silence était très pesant pour moi, je ne supportais pas le silence, il me donnais l'impression d'être trop.. Inexistante. Je me levais donc, et m'éloignais de mon frère en direction du château. Alec n'avais pas encore voulu m'apprendre a monter a cheval, et a mon âge, j'aurais du l'apprendre, malheureusement Alec et Père n'avaient jamais le temps. Je rentrerais donc a pied, je n'avais pas le choix.  
-Tu veux que je te raccompagnent ? Cria la voix de mon frère au loin.  
-Non ! Criais je en réponse.

POV ALEC

flash back

-Attention Jane si je t'attrape ! Riais je.

-Mais alec.. c'est pas ma faute..

Bien que vexé, je ne la laisserais pas s'en sortir comme sa, pensais je.

-Oui, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as envoyer une servante dans ma chambre alors que j'était en train de m'haa... JANNE !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, s'était trop tard, elle battit des bras déséquilibrée et disparut plus bas. Courrant vers l'endroit, j'évitais la haute pierre de laquelle elle était tombée, de près de 2 mètres de haut, et accourut vers elle, certains villageois courrurent vers le château. Je me penchais sur ma jumelle.

-Jane.. soufflais je..

-Alec.. chuchota elle faiblement.

-Non ne bouge pas.. lui ordonnais je.

POV LÉNA

Le chemin fut long, très long, mais je ne me lassait jamais de voir la nature s'épanouir, la moindre feuille tombant, le moindre papillon papillonnant me faisait bêtement sourire. Oui, j'aimais la nature, et j'aimais surtout parler aux paysans, leur vie, bien que miséreuse, était emplie d'amour, pas comme au château, au château ne régnait que désir de puissance. Certains hommes avaient déjà proposer de m'épouser, moi qui ne suis née que depuis 12ans et demi. Mais père avais toujours refusé, et je lui en restais toujours autant reconnaissante. Ces vies sans amour, sans bonheur, ne m'intéressaient pas. Mais le fait que je parlent aux paysans ne plaisait pas a mon père, cependant, tant que je ne m'aventurais pas dans l'ancien château, qui, par un grand mystère était reconnu comme dangereux, il ne me reprochais rien. Les paysans quand a eux, se réjouissaient a vu d'œil que mon père me laissent leur parler, avec eux, j'étais comme dans mon élément, avec des personnes simples qui ne recherchent, pour la plupart, que mon amitié, et non un grade plus élevé.  
-Mademoiselle chuchota on a mon oreille.  
Je me retournais en souriant.  
-Maxime ! Comment va mon cher frère ?  
Me serrant contre lui je posait mes bras autour de son coup.  
-Savez vous qu'il n'est pas bon de se conduire ainsi entre frères et sœurs, jeunes gens ? Mima il mon père.  
-Parfaitement. Riais je. Comment va Jane ? Me rappelais je avec sérieux.  
Dans un petit sourire il m'avoua :  
-Elle va bien. Dès qu'Alec rentrera, je te demanderais de le faire aller dans la chambre de sa sœur, elle le demande.  
Je hochai la tête et partit en direction des écuries, traversant le long couloir aux poteries, ou j'attendis Alec. Bientôt, des bruits de sabots atteignirent mes oreilles. Le cheval noir d'Alec pénétra dans les écuries, il les traversa la tête haute avant de la baisser vers moi et me faire un petit sourire, avant qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche, je me décida a lui dire directement, ainsi je pourrais me retirer dans mes appartements.  
-Maxime m'as demander de t'annoncer que Jane s'était éveillée, aussi elle te demande, donc il serais bien que tu aillent la voir.  
Il sourit et soupira :  
-Mon ange est enfin éveillée..  
-Parfois je me demande pourquoi ils sont nés.. chuchotais je  
Je me retournais sans attendre sa réaction, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournais vers lui, retenant un soupir agacé qui pourrais lui paraître malpoli.  
-Sa va ? Demanda il.  
J'avais eu beaucoup de chance qu'il n'aient pas saisi ma phrase.. Ou j'aurais été sure de me retrouver avec une gifle monumentale.. Je ne répondais pas et quittais les écuries, évitant les quelques servants, qui froncèrent les sourcils en remarquant que je ne leur adressait point la parole. Je passait rapidement a l'étage de la salle de bal et continua ma route le long des grands escaliers. J'atteignis les appartements de Maxime. M'arrêtant quelques secondes, je vit la porte des appartements de Maxime entrouverte, ne voulant pas le déranger s'il se trouvais avec père, je montais cette fois ci a mes appartements et ouvrit la porte principale. En entrant, je poussa les deux grandes portes en bois et les referma lentement pour finir par les claquer.  
J'eus juste le temps d'aller m'asseoir sur un des canapés du grand salon de mes appartements, avant qu'un petit bruit se fit entendre près de ma porte. Mère entra dans le petit salon, refermant la grande porte derrière elle.  
-Mère. Dis je poliment.

POV ALEC

-Maxime ? fis je étonné.

-Alec. répondit il distraitement.

-Que t'arrive il, tu n'est point a la chasse avec père ?

-Non.

Il passa son chemin, passant la porte de ses appartements, il continua a monter les escaliers, avant qu'il ne disparaissent, je lui demanda :

-Ou va tu ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Ce fut dans un fronçement de sourcils que je descendit le reste des escaliers. Arrivant face a une servante, je lui ordonnais froidement :

-Toi la.

-Oui monseigneur ? s'écrasa elle.

Ce fut dans un petit sourire satisfait que je lui ordonnais ma requette, elle me lança un regard indécis avant de se retirer a petits pas. Chuchotant un : Ou monseigneur a peine auditible.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'elle revint.

-Cloréan vous attends aux écuries, monseigneur.

J'hochais lentement la tête et montais les escaliers mennant aux appartements de ma très chère petite j'arriva devant les grandes portes, je toqua, une petite voix me repondit d'entrer. Ce que je fit. Léna sortit de sa chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Que s'est il passé, ma soeur ? m'enquis je.

-Rien. Pourquoi quelque chose n'irais pas mon frère ?

Je ne répondais pas et lui tendis mon bras, qu'elle accepta avec un peu d'hésitation, décidément, il avais du se passer quelque chose.

Je la dirigeais vers les écuries, et lorsque nous passames le long couloir aux poteries, elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne se doutais peux être pas de ce que j'avais préparé, mais de toute façon, cela faisait des années qu'elle me le répétais, alors ce serais fait.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes vers le box voulu, je sourit en voyant la bête a l'intérieur, c'était une femelle. Juste le cheval qu'il m'aurais fallu s'il était mâle, s'il était plus imposant, car l'animal était assez fin, tout en restant élégant, tout comme ma chère soeur, les grands yeux de l'animal étaient d'un bleu azur aussi pur que ceux de Léna. La servante avais bien répondu a mes attentes, je devrais surement songer a demander a père d'augmenter son grade. Si l'animal convient également d'ici quelques jours a ma soeur.

Dans un petit sourire, elle s'approcha doucement de la jument et mit sa main sur son front. Je prit les rênes entre une de mes deux mains, et, ouvrant le box, ammena le cheval dans un près, je cria a ma soeur qui était restée surprise dans les écuries :

-APPORTE MOI CALYPSO SIL TE PLAIT !

Elle arriva seulement deux minutes plus tard, environs, mon cheval marron moucheté de noir était gigantesque a côté de sa fille silhouette, lorsqu'elle l'amena près de moi, elle me tendis ses rênes, tandis que je lui tendis celles de Hindi, son cheval.

-Co.. commença elle.

-J'ai demander a ce qu'on te l'apportent. Hindi est pour toi. Comme cela fait plusieurs années que tu me le demande et que je l'ai déjà apprit a Jane..

Elle me fit un sourire, un vrai, cette fois ci. Lâchant les rênes de Calypso après m'être assuré que mon cheval ne s'en irais pas, j'attrapa la fine taille de Léna et la hilla sur le dos de son cheval, j'évitais de la regarder, elle éveillais en moi quelque chose de.. étrange.. Bref, je n'y pensa plus lorsque son petit rire m'atteint. Ce fut a ce moment la que je me rendis compte que Hindi s'était retournée, et renniflais mon coup. Les rires de Léna furent rejoins par les miens, plus nerveux. Je montais enfin sur Calypso et lui indiquais tout ce qu'il fallais faire.

-Mets tes pieds dans les étriers.

Je vit bien que sa robe la gênais, peu assurée, elle se redressa, arracha avec un petit sourire un bout de métal caché sous son jupon, sa robe se fit plus lâche et lui cola pratiquement a la peau, ainsi, elle put mettre chacune de ses jambes autour de son cheval et enfourner les étriers. Je la regardais toujours aussi surprit.. Depuis quand une femme tuerais elle une robe pour monter a cheval ? C'était définitif.. Léna et Jane étaient définitivement différentes en pratiquement touts points..

Je lui fit un petit sourire mauqueur, elle rougit et je me reprit alors.

-Bon.. Alors tu tient tes rênes ainsi, regarde.

Je lui montra comment elle devais les tenir, ce qu'elle fit, avec un peu de mal, approchant Calypso d'Hindi je prit les mains de Léna et lui placa correctement les rênes. Elle me fit un petit sourire géné et je lui rendis son sourire, elle baissa les yeux.

-Et euh.. Comme sa ? demanda elle innocemment.

Je lui sourit quand elle releva les yeux vers moi.

-C'est parfait. Maintenant. Lorsque tu veux arrêter ton cheval tu..

La leçon continua ainsi toute l'après midi, elle ne cessait de faire des bêtises, maladresses, allant même jusqu'a sursautter lorsque son cheval éternuais, et, ayant déchaussée ses étriers en vitesse, la premiere fois que cela arriva, elle avais sauté sur moi, qui, sur Calypso, était tombé a terre. Elle avais alors éclater de rire avec moi. Bien que sonnée, elle avais insister pour continuer la leçon.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit a terre, dans les écuries, je ne put m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que ses jambes tremblaient, elle s'assit sur un banc qui passait par là, Cloréan s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.

-Bonjour maîtresse.

-Bonjour Cloéran. Comment s'est passé votre journée ?

-Magnifiquement bien mademoiselle.

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire tandis qu'il prit Calypso et Hindi afin d'aller les remettre a leurs box. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui sourit.

-Je vais aller voir Jane..

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

-Mère devrais passer te voir ce soir. Renchèris je.

-Je sait bien. Elle est venue tout a l'heure. D'ailleurs, je passerais d'ici une heure afin d'aider Jane a se préparer pour la fête donnée en son honneur. A ce que je saurais, père et mère vont lui trouver un époux.

-Oui. soupirais je tristement.

-Pourquoi ne t'ont ils pas encore trouvée d'épouse ? demandais elle innocemment.

-Je suis arrivé a un arrangement avec père.

-Lequel ? s'enquit elle.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? m'enquis je a mon tour.

-Je vais te laisser. Jane dois t'attendre, et je dois préparer mes affaires avant de rejoindre notre soeur. Bonne soirée.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse pour se faufiller a travers le château, je finit par me défiger et, ne perdant aucune minute, je me dirigea vers les appartements de ma jumelle.

* * *

Désolé d'avance si certains chapitres sont étranges ou désordonnés, mais cela fait longtemps que je l'ai commencer, alors le début est un peu bizarre ! Bisous ! M.


	3. Chapitre 2

-Chère soeur. Comment trouvez vous ma robe ? Chantonna la petite voix de Jane.  
-Eh bien.. hésitais je en aperçevant le bout de toge qu'elle agitais du bout de ses bras.  
-Pensez vous qu'elle va séduire le compte de Lauberais ? me coupa elle.  
-J'en suis sure, ma soeur. Répondis je simplement.  
-Oui bon, vous auriez pu être un peut plus enthousiaste. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que vous cessiez de tutoyer mon frère, je n'apprécie guère cette attitude.  
De quoi se mêllais elle ?  
-Il ne m'en as rien dit. répliquais je.  
-Mais moi je vous le dit. Et puisque c'est mon jumeau, j'ai touts droits sur lui, rappelez vous le, Léna.  
Jane était, lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, une petite fille capricieuse et sans états d'esprits. Autant lorsque, plus jeune, j'avais apprit a connaitre un peu les jumeaux, je les avais vénérés, autant aujourd'hui, je les plaignaient. Comment pouvaient ils supporter sans cesse depuis leur naissance les caprices de l'un et de l'autre.  
J'attrapa une nouvelle mèche de ses cheveux blonds et la ramena contre sa tête, l'épinglant auprès d'une dizaine d'autres mèches. Lorsqu'enfin, j'arrivais a la dernière mèche, elle fit un grand sourire devant la glace.  
-C'est pas mal. Tu aurais pu un peu mieux serrer mais..  
-Mais si jamais plus serrer tu te serais plainte toute la soirée de mal de tête !  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
-Va enfiler ta robe. lui ordonnais je doucement.  
Elle lança un regard d'espoir sur le bout de tissus, c'était tellement prennant que j'en ria discrètement. Lorsqu'elle fut revenu, je me glissait derrière elle et attachais les lacets dans son dos, les serrant, sans pour autant l'étouffer.  
-Serre plus. Ordonna elle.  
Avec un petit soupir aaçé je lui serrais de quelques centimètres de plus, serrant sa fine taille du bout de tissus, sa respiration se fit difficile, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle sembla s'y faire puisqu'elle sourit. Elle enfila des escarpins et me lança.  
-Bon, assis toi que je te coiffent.  
-Laisse moi faire Jane. dit mère en entrant dans la pièce, refermant la porte. Habillée d'une belle robe bleue. En parlant de robe, celle de Jane était d'un magnifique vert émeraude, ses cheveux comportaient une belle coiffe fine, révélant la puissance de notre famille de par ses diamants. Mère s'approcha de moi tandis que Jane quitta sa salle de bain, je la vit s'asseoir sur son lit en admirant son reflet dans un miroir a main, tandis que mère referma la porte lentement.  
-Léna. Je dois te parler.  
Ouh la.. je n'aimais pas du tout ce ton qu'elle employais, mais alors pas du tout, du tout..  
-Mère je ne pense pas que ce soient le moment de me faire quelconque remar..  
-Léna ! Me gronda elle.  
-Oui mère. Répondis je doucement.  
-Bien.  
Elle prit sa respiration, avant de chuchoter.  
-Le bal est modifié.  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
-En quoi est il modifié ? Demandais je.  
-Il sera en l'honneur de jane, mais aussi.. en le tien. Tu est en âge de te marier et..  
-Mais mère ce .. ripostais je.  
-LENA ! Gueula elle.  
Je ne répondais pas. Comment osaient ils ?  
Lorsque mère reserra violemment le corsage de ma robe, je retint ma respiration de douleur.  
-Mère ne pensez vous pas que se soient trop.. provoquant ? M'enquis je en observant mon reflet dans la glace. J'y vit une fille, au teint pétillant, mais aux yeux inquiets, a la fine silhouette et aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés retombant sur ses épaules, habillée d'une longue robe d'un bleu nuit fascinant, ouvert a partir du milieu du dos jusqu'aux épaules, retenu par un fin lacet aux fils d'argent, une robe a corsage descendant vers un tissus velours scintillant et trainnant a peine sur le sol, c'était exactement la même que celle de Jane, d'une couleur différente.. J'avais terriblement peur, je ne voulais pas me marier, je n'était pas prête, pas maintenant que je m'était rapprochée d'Alec, pas maintenant que j'avais apprit a monter a cheval, pas maintenant que j'avais eu Hindi, pas maintenant ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! J'était désemparée, c'était bien le mot !  
Mère m'aida a enfiler de grands escarpins, je me sentit grande d'apparances, mais si petite dans mon coeur.. comment cela pouvait il m'arriver maintenant ?  
On toqua a la porte, Jane entra et avec un grand sourire s'exclama.  
-Ils nous attendent..  
-Ils? M'enquis je.  
Jane ne semblais pas affectée lorsque mère lui dit que la fête serais aussi en mon honneur, me lançant même un regard désolé, j'en fut surprise, mais je ne fut pas soulagée. Loin de là.  
-Vos futurs époux. Chantonna mère.  
Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Si tôt ? Moi qui eut espérer que l'on ne me trouvent personne ce soir, je n'avais pas une seule seconde penser que l'on l'aient choisi a l'avance.. Malheur.. En sortant des appartements de Jane, nous vîmes trois hommes, père, un jeune homme qui devais avoir dans les 22 ans, blond, yeux bleus, et un autre, chatain clair, cheveux bouclés, yeux noirs, ils avaient tous deux des machoires carrées, le deuxième semblais en avoir dans les 26. Ce dernier prit le bras de Jane qui lui fit un petit sourire coquin, j'en resta choquée. Le premier, le blondinet, s'approcha de moi me tendant son bras, je le prit a contrecoeur sous le regard insistant de mes parents.  
Il me lança un regard qui en disait long, je me raidis, appeurée. Pourquoi moi ?  
Les grandes portes de la salle de Bal s'ouvrirent bien vite devant nous. Les gardes nous regardèrent avec respect avant de tourner le regard. Je ne connaissait même pas cet homme, et voilà que l'on voulais m'y marier. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle au bras de cet homme que je n'aimais pas le moins du monde, la première chose que je vit fut Alec, il nous fixait avec surprise. Apparement lui aussi n'avais pas été prévenu. Son visage sembla se fermer, après quoi il lança un petit sourire courtois a sa soeur, avant de se retourner et de quitter la salle précipitament. J'alla m'asseoir sur mon trône, Maxime y était déjà, et Jane m'imitais. Ils étaient disposés a quelques centimètres derrière ceux de nos parents, qui, s'assirent d'un même mouvement sur leurs trônes. L'homme vint se placer a droite de mon trône, tandis que le chatain alla près de Jane. Père se leva une deuxième fois et dit d'une voix qui résonna dans la salle :  
-Chers compatriottes, amis, frères, cousins, nobles, princes, rois. Je vous acceuille ici pour célébrer non pas une fiançailles, mais deux. Et j'ai décidé, pour surprises a mes filles, que le mariage serais dans cinq jours. Ainsi, le bal est ouvert.  
Il se rassit et des applaudissements retentirent. Je restais figée. Alec entra a ce moment là dans la pièce, il avais du tout entendre, puisqu'il ne disait rien et montais les escaliers d'un air rageur. Il alla s'asseoir sur son trône. Une femme de noblesse reconnue vint vers père.  
-Monseigneur. Vous m'aviez promit me prévenir lorsque votre fils, Alec serait en âge de se marier, et vous ne l'avez point fait.  
-Alec n'est pas un animal a vendre, madame. Dit il courtoisement.  
-Parceque elles si ? S'exclama elle avec dédain en nous fixant.  
-Cela suffit ! Marmonna il.  
-Exusez moi, sire. Dit elle avec un regard de serpent, en reprennant sa place près d'une jeune fille, qui avais tout pour être laide.. Etais je jalouse ?  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, je me nomme Robin de l'est et..  
-Je n'ai pas envi de vous connaître, monsieur. Répondis je.  
Il n'apprécia apparemment pas que je ne lui coupent la parole, puisqu'il se retourna vers jane qui discuttait tranquillement avec son frère.  
-Ah, vous pouvez allez voir Jane si vous voulez, je ne me marierais pas avec vous.  
-Nous verrons cela.. trancha la voix de mon père derrière moi.  
Si j'avais pu décrire ce que je ressentit lorsque mon père m'eut répondu, je dirais que je me sentais comme un animal en cage, père avait il prévu cela depuis longtemps, je ne saurais le dire.  
Lorsque je tournais la tête vers Alec, il n'y était plus.. Et la petite moche non plus.. Ah non, elle était a l'autre côté de la salle, seule. Ouf.. Alec revint peu de temps après et s'approcha de nous. Il lança un bref mouvement de tête envers jane et mon futur « epoux » berk.  
-Léna. Puis je te parler ? .. seuls.. rajouta il tandis que ce robin allais nous suivre.  
Une fois éloignés de la salle de bal, je regardais distraitement les peintures.  
-Vous plaisez vous, avez cet homme ? Etes vous heureuse ?  
-Crois tu vraiment que je me plait a l'idée de me marier a un inconnu que je n'aime point ?  
Il ne répondit pas.  
-Que voulais tu me dire, Alec ? Demandais je en me redressant. Lasse de cette journée a peine achevée.  
-Je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais a présent que tu est mariée rien ne pourra être possible..  
Je ne releva pas.  
Sans que je ne sut comment, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes, je ne put m'en détacher.. Il avais un petit goût de fraise des bois, et ses cheveux sous mes doigts étaient aussi doux que la robe de son cheval, Calypso. Je m'éloignais de lui doucement.  
-Ceci n'est qu'une erreur Alec. Entre frère et soeur, nous ne pouvons faire cela.  
-Je comprends ton point de vue mais.. commença il  
-Non Alec, oubliez.. soufflais je en retournant a la salle de bal, étourdie.  
En approchant, père vint vers moi.  
-Père je ne suis pas très bien, puis je me retirer dans mes appartements ?  
-Mais tu n'as pas danser avec ton fiancé et..  
-Père, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Puis je ?  
Il me fit signe de filer, ce que je fit sans porter d'attention a l'homme qui me fixait depuis le trône ou j'était précédement assise, discutant avec maxime.

POV JANE

-Madame, vous ais je déjà dit que vous étiez ravissante dans cet habit ? Ronronna Dave.  
-Je le sait bien, j'ai pu l'admirer dans mon miroir, et puis, vous me l'avez confirmé toute la soirée, beau garçon. Soufflais je avec mes yeux de biche.  
-Vous êtes une grande séductrice belle demoiselle, aucun homme sur terre ne pourrais vous résister.  
-Il est vrais que je ne suis pas du tout comme ma soeur Léna. Elle est encore.. Petite, dans sa tête.  
Il me fit un sourire carnassier, que je lui rendit bien volontiers, sous les yeux désemparés de mon frère.

POV LENA

Comment avais je pu ? Comment avais je pu embrasser mon frère ? C'était.. immoral, illogique.. Non ce n'était tout simplement pas normal, pas sain pas... Pas possible. Comment oserais je lui parler a présent ? J'était néanmoins soulagée que nous en étions restés a un simple baiser. Dieu sait a quel point je m'en serais voulu de partager mon lit avec Alec, j'en aurais culpabiliser bien longtemps.  
Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restait allongée sur mon lit, vétue de ma robe qui me gênais énormément, mais lorsque je rouvrit les yeux, je me releva lentement, le souffle court, ce truc allais m'étouffer ! Me dirigeant lentement , très lentement vers le dressing je me débarassait enfin de ce corsé. Lorsque j'enfilais une robe plus légère, je soupira doucement et défit mes cheveux, les coiffant soigneusement, face a la glace de ma salle de bain, il retomberent tous sur mes épaules, et je soupira une nouvelle fois, je me sentait beaucoup mieux.

POV ALEC

Pourquoi avais je l'irrémédiable envie d'éloigner cet homme de ma soeur, pourquoi pensais je que je la voulais pour moi tout seul, et puis, qu''est ce qui m'avais prit d'embrasser Léna.. ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui me poussait a désirer ma soeur, ce n'était pas sain, pas normal, pas.. pas sencé.. Père avais toujours qualifié les incestes de détestable et dégoutant, alors pourquoi ressentais je cette envie de Léna ? Mes démons me quitteraient ils si.. Après tout.. je n'avais rien a perdre.. Et d'après les dires de Jane, elle n'était plus pucelle, alors a quoi bon ne pas tenter ? Un petit sourire d'espoir apparut sur mes lèvres. Je mîma la fatigue près de mon père et partit le plus vite possible vers les appartements de Léna.

POV LENA

On toqua a la porte. Je me dirigeais vers celle ci, tourna la clée dans le vérou et ouvrit.

-Que fait tu la ? chuchotais je.

-J'aimerais te parler.. fit il sereinement.

Je le fit entrer, avec un brin d'hésitation, ses yeux parcoururent ma robe, avant de remonter vers mes yeux, je me retourna, génée mais ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte a clée, le faisant entrer dans le grand salon de mes appartements, il observa la pièce.

-Attends moi quelques instants.

Je me dirigea vers ma chambre ou passa a la salle de bain, afin d'éteindre la grande cheminée de la pièce, lorsque je retournais dans la chambre, je vit qu'Alec s'y trouvais. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il me fixa.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Léna. Mais a chaques fois que je suis seul, je pense a toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te voir partout, de penser a toi de, de.. Je te veux Léna..

Je restait figée..

Il s'approcha doucement.. Les yeux au sol il semblais gêné lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi je vit ses joues légèrement rosées, un petit sourire timide apparut sur son visage. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'a quelques centimètres de moi, je sentis pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

-Alec arrête ce n'est pas..

Ses lèvres coupèrent mes protestations. Je restais figée de surprise. Qu'étions nous en train de faire bon sang ?Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me collant contre lui, son corps contre le mien me rassura, il me rassurais de par sa chaleur, sa force.. Je me sentait bien.. sa langue pénétra ma bouche cherchant la mienne, vaincue par sa force, je la lui offrais, contrainte. Je dus bien avouer le vouloir aussi. Il me fit reculer, rencontrant le bois du lit, il me fit pencher au dessus de ce dernier, écartant les fins épaix rideaux bordeaux de mon lit, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes, une de ses mains soutenais mon dos, afin que je ne m'écroulent pas. Les jambes tremblantes, je restais le plus immobile possible, une de ses jambes se plaça entre les miennes et il me fit lentement glisser sur le lit. Bientôt il se retrouva allongé au dessus de moi, mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos, son coup, ses cheveux, ou j'entortilla mes doigts. J'halletais. Ses baisers coulèrent dans mon coup, les rideaux se refermèrent lentement, un lustre, au dessus du lit, éclairait également l'intérieur du lit baldaquin malgré le rideau posé au dessus du lit, a plus de 1 mètre de hauteur par rapport aux draps. Je paniquais.  
-Alec arrête ! ARRETE ! Criais je.  
-Léna.. je t'en prie.. tu va te marier, nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais.. Je..  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, dans un petit soupir je cessa de gesticuler. Si je ne le revoyais pas, comment ferais je lorsque j'aurais vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Et si ce n'étaient que des démons passagers ? Peut être demain auraient ils disparus.. Je me détendit a cette pensée.  
Ses lèvres sur mon coup me firent perdre tout contrôle de moi et un petit gémissement m'échappa. Tandis qu'il souriais contre ma peau, je sentis une châleur douce et intriguante naître dans mon ventre. Sa bouche descendit dans le creux de mon coup, descendant sur ma poitrine, mon souffle se fit halletant. Ses mains s'accrochèrent a mes hanches avant d'aggriper ma robe et la retirer doucement. Reprennant mes lèvres en ottage, il me laissa l'occation de lui retirer sa chemise, ce que je fit, découvrant a mes doigts innexpérimentés son torse chaud et si.. impressionnant malgré son jeune âge. Mes mains allèrent finalement s'accrocher a ses épaules, ma langue alla a la rencontre de la sienne. Son gout de fraise des bois me frappa de plein fouet, un petit gemissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, j'eus un petit sourire. Sa bouche toujours scéllée a la mienne, il retira rapidement son pantalon. Je me mit alors a panniquer, et si j'agissait mal ? Si je faisait quelque chose maladroitement, si .. si.. Ses lèvres dans mon coup coupèrent mes paniques maladives.

-N'aies pas peur.. Je te guiderais.

J'halletais tellement que j'en venais a me demander comment je pouvais encore arriver a respirer. Ses mains défirent mon soutien dans mon dos tandis que sa bouche glissa sur ma poitrine, la mordillant, la frôlant, je gémis. Ses mains prirent ensuite mon bas, qu'il retira directement, avant de me ré embrasser. Ses mains prirent les miennes, tremblantes. Il les mena a son boxer, qu'il me fit retirer lentement, ses yeux dans les miens.  
J'avais peur.. Et je ne lui avais pas dit que c'était ma première fois.. Ses mains écartèrent mes cuisses et ses lèvres vinrent dans mon coup, il se présenta a mon entrée, je le sentit entrer en moi, un petit cri m'échappa. Il releva les yeux, étonné, et se mordit les lèvres, apparement surpris. Alors il m'embrassa et y alla par petits coups, j'avais si mal que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne pouvais n'y l'embrasser, n'y garder les yeux ouverts, je me blottis contre lui, appeurée, cela faisait si mal.. Lorsqu'il se figea, je sut qu'il y était enfin. Il ne bougea plus, immobile, son visage dans mon coup.

-Sa va aller.. sa va passer.. Ne t'inquiète pas bientôt tu iras mieux. Chuchota il au creux de mon oreille.

Lorsque je n'eus plus mal, que mon corps se détendit, il commença a se défiger, une de ses mains remonta mes genoux, les repliant, il fit de même avec l'autre. Ses yeux dans les miens, il commença a bouger, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement. Le sentir en moi me faisait encore un peu mal, mais je me sentais si bien d'un autre côté, comme comblée, entière, malgré la douleur cuisante au creux de mes cuisses.

Ses mains se posèrent des deux côtés de mon visage, ses lèvres vinrent trouver les miennes tandis que ses coups de bassins augmentèrent d'intensitée et de cadence. J'halleta de nouveau. Un petit cri m'échappa, il me faisait tant de.. bien que cela en devenais .. troublant.. Comment un tel plaisir pouvais il exister. Son souffle se fit plus rauque, il enfouis sa tête dans mon coup, accentuant ses coups de reins. Je me figeais, c'était quoi ça ? Une vague de châleur prit mon bas ventre, avant de remonter lentement jusqu'a mes bras, mon coup.. Et lorsqu'elle atteint ma tête, plusieurs gémissements m'échappèrent. Je sentais que quelque chose allais venir, mais quoi.. tout ce que je put dire était que le plaisir augmentais au fil des secondes.

POV JANE

Alec ! Mais ou était il donc passer ? Je ne le trouvais nulle part, et cela commençait a me .. Oh.. Mais biensur ! Me dirigeant d'une démarche rapide vers les appartements de Léna, j'entrais sans frapper. Mais je le regréta bien vite. Personne n'était dans la pièce, je n'osait pas l'appeler, je n'était pas souvent venue ici, sauf lorsque nous étions plus petites, depuis plusieurs années, je n'était jamais revenue ici.. Je continuais donc jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, entrouverte, des gemissements me parvinrent, mon coeur se serra.. Non.. J'entrais dans la pièce lentement, ce que j'y vit me laissa sur place. Etais ce vraiment la personne que je croyais ? Je retins mon souffle.. Non je ne pouvais tout simplement pas aller voir.. mais si c'était bien mon frère avec elle.. Le rideau était tiré.. Ce qui m'empêchais de voir si c'était bien Alec dans cette pièce.. je commençais a réellement paniquer. Lorsqu'il cria le nom de ma soeur, et que son ombre reprit de plus belle ses mouvements provoquants au dessus de la petite et frêle ombre au dessous de lui, je reculais.. Alec.. Léna.. Non.. ce n'était pas possible.. Je me retournais et quittais la pièce le plus vite possible, je fermais en claquant la grande porte a la hâte et courrais vers mes appartements, ignorant les serviteurs aux alentours me fixant d'un air choqués. Lorsque j'atteignis mes appartements, je fit sortir toutes les servantes et m'écroula en pleurs sur mon lit. Comment avaient ils pu ?

POV ALEC

Lorsqu'elle avais étée frappée par son premier orgasme, ma léna avais crier mon prénom d'une telle façon que s'en avais augmenter le mien. Elle s'était alors laisser tomber sur le matelas, je l'avais attirer dans mes bras et elle s'était endormie quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais alors ramener un drap sur nos deux corps, je me laissa alors tomber dans l'inconscience, comblé.. Non je ne regrettais pas.. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Elle était si.. frêle, si fragile, si.. si pure.. J'en avais eu honte de lui retirer sa virginitée, mais j'y était aller doucement, alors non, je ne regretais pas. Je préférais qu'elle la perdent avec moi, avec douceur, qu'avec un autre, un autre qui aurais pu lui faire beaucoup plus mal qu'avec moi.. Je me laissa aller dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 3

POV ALEC

Ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur les draps, je contemplais son visage calme, elle souriais doucement. Je me mit a sourire moi aussi a cette vision. Son corps frêle était collé contre le mien, et je ne ressentais aucun désir de sexe, n'y de violence, comment pourrais t-on frapper une telle femme ? Comment pourrait-on la traiter de simple jouet ? Moi je ne le pourrais jamais. Elle avais l'air si fragile, si.. si.. pure.. Gentille.. Généreuse.. Elle prennais plaisir a parler aux paysans, parfois je la voyais, des murailles, de la fenêtre de ma chambre, de celle de Jane.. Et je l'observais se pencher vers un pauvre petit paysans qui mourrais certainement de faim, sortir prudemment de sa poche un morceau de fromage et le tendre a l'enfant, qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné, alors elle le rassurais, je le voyais a la figure de lenfant qui se détendais, elle le rassurais et il partait son grand morceau de fromage en main, afin de le porter a sa famille pour leur permettre de se nourrir. Je décida alors qu'il fut temps de partir pour moi.. Mère n'allais surement pas tarder a rappliquer. Je m'habilla le plus rapidement possible, faisant en sorte de tout remettre en ordre, m'approchant une nouvelle fois de Léna, je déposait un baiser sur son front, avant de quitter la pièce a regrets.

POV LENA

Lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, les draps étaient froids, comme désertés de toute chaleur humaine. Je me retournais, il nétait plus la.. Avais je rêvé ? On toqua a la porte, j'enfila rapidement une chemise de nuit qui passait par là et me suis enfouie sous les draps. Une ombre entra dans la chambre.

-Maîtresse. Souffla la voix d'une jeune servante.

Je vit mine de me réveiller doucement, et sortit de mon lit, prennant soin de refermer le rideau soigneusement, je me dirigea vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. La jeune fille était bien evidemment plus vieille que moi, mais bon.. Je la serra dans mes bras.

-Bonjour Madelaine, comment va tu ce matin ?

-Très bien madame, je suis venue pour vous annoncer que père vous attends a la salle a manger, il désire votre présence pour le diner, mais comme d'habitude vous êtiez a l'heure, il n'eut pas donné de punition.

J'hochais la tête ert allais dans mon dressing, je prit une robe blanche, tout ce qu'il y avais de plus simple et filais a la salle de bain ou je me prépara, lorsque j'en sortit, finissant de me coiffer, je vérifia que père ne puissent rien remarquer, je n'était n'y rouge, n'y trop pâle.

-Maîtresse... souffla la voix appeurée de ma servante.

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui demanda calmement qu'est ce qui lui arrivait. Elle prit mon bras et me tira vers ma chambre, ou elle ouvrit les rideaux de mon lit a baldaquin.. Elle me montra une immmmmmmmense tâche de sang.. Je me mordit la lèvre..

-Ah.. ça..

-Mais qu'avez vous fait.. Vous êtes fiancée, si votre père l'apprends.. chuchota elle.

-Mais je ..

-Non ! Ne dites rien ! Je m'exuse de vous parler ainsi, mais vous avez agi d'une façon immature ! Quittez vos appartements, je m'occupe de cela, mais je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir lors de votre nuit de noce.

Je quittais mes appartements, comme elle me l'avais ordonner, je vérifia encore une fois ma tenue, mes chaussures, cela allait, père ne pourrais rien remarquer. Je monta a l'étage des cuisines et demande une grande bourse de pain. Je descendit les grands escaliers, et atteignis enfin le rez de chaussé, ou je me dirigea vers les grandes portes, sortant a l'extérieur, je me mit a marcher d'un pas tranquille vers les rues du village.

Les villageois me souriaient sur mon passage, les enfants riaient lorsque je m'approchais de l'un deux et lui chatouillais les côtes, je sortait de ma bourse des grands morceaux de pain et les distribuaient aux petits enfants et aux quelques malheureux qui allèrent tout de suite après m'avoir remercier avec une petite moue gênée les apporter a leurs familles.

Lorsque je déposa la bourse dans une débarras et en ressortit, je continua ma route vers les champs, le petit bois, ou j'entra. Les grands arbres étaient tantôt trop rapprochés, tantôt éloignés de plusieurs mètres, c'était un endroit ou la sévérité et la droiture ne touchais pas ces terrains, les arbres poussaient la ou bon leur semblaient. Rien n'était plus plaisant pour moi que de me promener dans ces endroits paradisiaques qu'une bourgeoise aurais sans aucuns doutes détester. Moi j'aimais cette nature, poser mes pieds au sol, marcher lentement, ne pas me presser, non pas pour faire attention a mes chaussures plates, puisque la terre était dure et sèche, et donc non salissante, mais tout simplement pour admirer la nature, tout ce qui m'entourais, le temps, les oiseaux, les arbres, les feuilles, les animaux...

Des martèlement de sabots se firent entendre. Je me figeais. Les entendant approcher je me hâtais de quitter les bois et de me cacher derrière une petite cabanne, mais dès que j'y fut, une main se posa avec violence sur ma bouche. Une voix menaçante mais chantante cria a un autre :

-On as eu la princesse. Qu'en fait on ?

-Amèle la lui..

Ils n'échangèrent plus aucuns mots, j'avais beau me débattre, je ne pouvait pas bouger, il me tenais trop fort, et la moindre résistance de ma part pourrais me briser les os. L'un d'eux me posa sur son épaule avec violence et je ferma les yeux sur le coup, lorsque je les rouvrit, je ne put voir que des faibles ombres défiler dans la nuit qui venais subitement de tomber.

POV JANE

Père tournais en rond depuis plus de trois heures. Il faisait nuit, et ils n'avaient pas retrouver Léna. J'empêchais a chaques secondes qui s'écoulaient un sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage, ils n'avaient pas mentis. Ils avaient bel et bien eu l'idiotie de combler ma demande en échange d'une "éternité" qui n'existait pas. Ces vieux fous avaient étés dupes et inconscients. En enlevant la fille du roi, ils ne pouvaient pas m'accuser, comme étant la soeur de Léna, j'était intouchable, lorsque je le dirais a Alec, il serais fier de moi.. Mais je devais encore attendre, lorsque père sera désespéré, je prendrais la place de ma soeur, et ainsi, j'arriverais a me rapprocher d'Alec.

**Les rues étaient sombres, je ne saurais même pas dire comment j'était attérie de ma chambre a cette ruelle de village.. Une ombre appartut face a moi.**

**-Qui êtes vous ? articulais je.**

**Aucune réponse, ou du moins, ce ne fut pas celle que j'espérais, c'est a dire, la réponse a ma question.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez vous débarasser de votre soeur ?**

**Je me figea.**

**-Comment savez vous cela ? articulais je avec un petit sourire.**

**Serais ce mon billet pour me débarasser de Léna ?**

**-Je vous propose un marcher. Vous nous rejoignez, vous et votre frère, dans notre future immortalité. Un riche italien nous as promis l'immortalité, il nous faut trouver deux autres recrues, et lorsque vous, votre frère, moi et mon compagnon rejoindrons l'italien, il nous offrira l'immortalité. Et en contrepartie de votre promesse, je tuerais votre soeur après l'avoir longuement torturée...**

**Un long sourire s'aplatit sur mon visage d'ange.**

**-Quand pourrez vous agir ?**

**Non, je ne croyais pas un mot a cette ridicule immortalité qui n'existe surement pas ! Mais si ce fou pouvait, avec son ami tout aussi fou que lui apparemment, me débarasser de ma soeur, alors je le payerais autant qu'il le voudrais, pour qu'il accomplissent ce qu'il me proposait.**

**-Dès qu'elle s'aventurera en forêt ? proposa il.**

**-Elle s'y rends souvent, vous n'avez qu'a l'y attendre demain, en matinée.**

**Il disparut en laissant échapper un petit : ****_Maintenant vous ne pouvez plus reculer, et n'oubliez pas, votre frère aussi, deviendra immortel._**

**Dans un petit ricannement je retourna au château.**

-Jane. Si jamais tu sait quelque chose, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Marmonna Alec qui venais de rentrer dans la pièce et me fixait avec une froideur qui m'étonna.

-Je ne sait rien. M'entis je.

-Tu m'ent très mal, ma soeur. répliqua il.

-Pourquoi te m'entirais je ? tu est mon jumeau et jamais je n'ai menti, mère m'a éduquée ainsi.

Père hocha la tête, comme convaincu, déjà, lui ne me soupçonnais pas, c'était bien parti, restait a avouer a Alec ce que j'avais fait.. Mais j'avais le temps après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle allais nous manquer, a nous deux, père s'en remettrais et je prendrais la place de ma soeur, ainsi alec et moi serions reconnus comme nous le devons : en personnes importantes pour le royaume, grâce a moi. Bien que je pourrais passer pour égoiste, j'était fière de moi, très fière. Et je savais qu'Alec aussi, le serais !

POV LÉNA

Lorsqu'on me déposa enfin sur le sol, la main sur ma bouche se détacha et je lui crachais les ultimes et dernières insultes que je connaissaient. (ce qui était assez.. peu). Un ricannement sortit de sa bouche.

-Ne t'ésouffle pas, là ou nous sommes personne ne te retrouvera, n'y ne t'entendras.

De gros pas se firent entendre et un deuxième homme entra a la lumière de la lampe posée sur le sol. Ma gorge était sèche et j'était si fatiguée que je ne le sentit pas lorsque je tombais dans l'inconscience. Je n'eus le temps que de sentir ma tête toucher le sol dur et froid de la terre battue avant de fermer totalement les paupières, aucuns gestes ne m'étaient possible, vu la faiblesse emplissant mon corps endoloris.

**580 ans plus tard**

Ils étaient là.. Face a moi. Moi cachée dans l'ombre d'une maison de Volterra, en ce 21ème siècle, je fixait ces fantômes du passé. Non, je devenais folle. Ca ne pouvait pas être eux, il était impossible qu'ils soient devenus v..vampires en ayant des gênes de loup. Je métait figée, les yeux grands ouverts au milieu des ombres de la nuit. Leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi. Ils étaient les mêmes, mais en si beaux.. Je reculais lentement, m'avaient ils repérer ? J'imaginais que oui, mes grands yeux azur devaient perçer l'obscuritée. Leurs yeux rouges scrutèrent l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Ils s'approchèrent.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda la grosse voix qui se mit devant ses compagnons.

-Laisse moi la voir, Félix. Chantonna une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Jane. Fis je durement. Alec. Continuais je a son jumeau qui se mit a côté d'elle.

-Qui est tu ? continua elle.

-Oh.. tu ne te rapelle donc pas ? La fille de ton humanitée, qui étais je déjà ? Ah oui, ta soeur ! Celle dont tu as commander la mort, tu te rappelle, cest humains.. Stefan et.. Vladimir, ceux a qui tu avais commander ma mort.

-TU EST MORTE IL Y AS 580 ANS ! hurla elle.

Alec restait figé. Le visage dur.

-Pourtant. Il semblerais que ma nature de loup m'aient sauvée. Mais dit moi.. comment se fait il que vous ayez étés transformés, alors que vous êtes comme moi, des loups, a l'origine ? Questionnais je toujours aussi calmement.

Avant, j'aurais sauter dans les bras de mes frères et soeurs, je leur aurais pardonner tout ce qu'ils m'avaient infligés, mais au fil des siècles, des connaissances, au fil du temps, j'avais apprit a réagir de façon calme, posée. Elle ne répondit pas a ma question, se contentant d'en poser une autre. Si elle voulais jouer a cela, et bien nous allions y jouer.

-Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de croire en notre présence,tout a l'heure ?

-Parceque tu y croyais, toi ? m'exclamais je.

-Il faudrais l'ammener a Aro, Jane. Fit Alec, nous coupant dans notre conversation des plus.. interessantes.

Sa voix était aussi douce qu'avant aussi.. Aussi belle que dans le passé. Peut être était elle plus légère, plus chantante, plus calme, plus..plus froide.. plus.. Je pourrais continuer ainsi des décénies et des décénies, mais la grosse main d'un colosse se posant sur mon épaule pour me faire avancer me sortit de mes pensées.

Le château dans lequel nous venions d'entrer était tout bonnement lugubre. Lorsque nous arrivions devant une grande porte dorée et magnifiquement bien sculptée, aucun de nous n'avais pronnoncer un seul mot, le colosse tennais mes épaules entre ses grandes mains pour ne pas que je ne m'enfuient, mais, si je décidais de me transformer, cet imbécile ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour me retenir de m'enfuir, mais je voulais, a présent, savoir ce que jane et alec étaient devenus, je voulais savoir s'ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Si jane était toujours la gamine capricieuse, jalouse et séductrice qu'elle était par le passé, et alec le garçon doux, calmant sa soeur et surtout, très rancunier qu'il était il y as 580 ans et quelques.

-Mes chers enfants que me ramenez vo... il se coupa dans sa phrase en me voyant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, traitant de milles noms le colosse derrière moi qui s'empêchais de ricanner.

-Un loup ? hurla un blond qui m'avais l'air capricieux et innintéréssant dans cette grande pièce.

-Un loup oui. marmonnais je.

Le brun du trône au milieu (ils se la pétaient ceux la..) des deux autres se leva avec un visage dur. Alec s'avanca de quelques pas et annonça a l'homme avec une peur qui m'étonna. Alec avait peur de cet homme ? Sa devenais de plus en plus louche, ici. Ils étaient une secte ? Une secte qui torturais les nouveaux venus.. pourtant alec et jane devaient être la depuis plusieurs décénies..

-Maître Aro, si je peux me permettre, cette fille est notre soeur, de notre vie humaine.

Je me resaisit. Je n'avais jamais entendu de secte vampirique en 580 ans. Alors ils devaient surement être un clan. Lequel, je ne saurais le dire.

L'homme, ce Aro, se retourna finalement vers moi, qui avais cesser de tenter de me défaire de cet imbécile qui me tenais.

-Félix. Lâche la. ordonna il.

-Oui Félix, bon toutou ! Ricannais je.

Aro fronça les sourcils. Je lui répondit par un sourire tout ce qu'il y avais d'hypocrite.


	5. Chapitre 4

Aro fronça les sourcils. Je lui répondit par un sourire tout ce qu'il y avais d'hypocrite. Cela ne sembla pas lui plaire puisqu'il fit signe a l'écervelé de service.

-Félix, donne lui une petite leçon. Ronronna il.

-Allez toutou ! Essai de m'encastrer dans un mur ! Riais je décontractée.

Il s'approcha de moi, tandis que sentant mes muscles se contracter, mes habits volèrent en milles lambeaux, tandis que mon corps de loup remplaça celui humain. Dans ses yeux je voyais le reflet d'une mince louve, pas très imposante quoi. Aux yeux azur perçants et aux crocs assérés. La fourrure noire voletant légèrement sous le faible vent coulant dans la pièce. Je redressa mes oreilles, un grongement s'échappa de ma gorge. Vif. Son corps tenta de broyer le mien, mais je l'esquiva avec un petit rire lupin. Je jouais ainsi a chat et souris pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'au moment ou déconcentré par son énervement, il rata un de ses sauts et glissa sur le carellage, sauttant a ce moment, je lui donnais un coup de tête dans le dos de l'épaule, il tomba au sol et de ma pate, un petit sourire aux babinnes, je lui écrasait le visage au sol. Un long grognement gagna son torse et il me propulsa plus loin. Je me réceptionna contre une colonne passant par là, près des jumeaux et me propulsait sur félix qui tomba au sol sous mon poids, je lui mordit l'épaule, m'y accrochant comme une tique, tandis qu'il hurla en tentant de me repousser. Lorsque je lâchais son épaule, je m'éloignais de deux pas de lui face a son corps figé de douleur, tétanisé. Je passait ma langue sur mes dents, là ou le sang du vampire avais coulé, berk !

-Félix ! cria son maître. Je vais donc devoir me salir les mains ?

-Ce ne sera pas la peine. Je m'en charge. Souffla Jane avec un regard interrogatif envers ce Aro qui hocha la tête. Je sut que Jane devais avoir quelque chose, un talent.

Mes pensées furent confirmées lorsqu'une douleur colossale s'étala sur tout mon corps, Félix se releva et souriant devant mon corps au sol, halletante de douleur, il ria, son pied vint frapper ma tête, mais avant qu'il ne la frappent, mes dents de refermèrent sur sa jambe, a laquelle je m'accrochais, me remettant sur mes pates tandis que Jane avais arrêter son "maléfique pouvoir" dont rares sont les vampires en possédant, je sauta au visage de félix et le refit tomber au sol dans un long grognement sortant de ma poitrine. Aro cria :

-CELA SUFFIT !

Je sourit. S'avouait il vaincu ?

-Alec. Mène la a des appartements, nous allons décider de son sort.

Le dit alec hocha la tête et me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fit, il ne m'adressa pas une seule seconde la parole, jusqu'a ce que nous nous éloignames de la grande salle de précédemment, il ouvrit une autre porte et m'y fit entrer, suite a quoi il me sauta au coup. Je restait figée devant ce.. comportement venant d'un vampire a mon égard.. Son visage vint s'enfouir dans ma fourure et ses bras me sererrent contre lui.

-C'était stupide et inconscient. Ce que tu as fait. souffla il. Mais je ne te laisserais pas disparaitre une deuxième fois !

A ses paroles, j'enfouis a mon tour ma tête sur son épaule, respirant doucement l'odeur de ses cheveux bruns.

Je m'éloigna ensuite de lui doucement, les oreilles cachées dans ma fourure.

-Tu ma manquer Léna.. souffla il sur un ton doux.

J'aboya joyeusement en lui sautant dessus, lui léchant le visage tandis qu'il riais. Je leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il avais du mal a s'arrêter de rire. il se déguaga doucement et ouvrit une autre porte, ou j'entra, il la referma restant a l'extérieur, je me retransforma et m'habilla rapidement d'une petite robe blanche avec ballerines de même couleur. Mes longs cheveux blonds retombèrent sur mes épaules et je poussa la porte, aussitôt il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tourner dans les airs. Je ria doucement.

-Finalement, tu n'est pas celle que j'ai vu tout a l'heure ! Soupira il.

Je lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de le prendre dans mes bras, il sembla surpris mais me serra contre lui.

-Ou était tu toutes ces années ? Chuchota il.

-J'ai étée débile.. Lorsque je n'ai pas trouver vos corps, les premières années ou je vous cherchais, j'en avais déduit que vous étiez vivant.. Mais au lieu de vous chercher.. je me suis enfuie..

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama il

-Ta soeur ne ta pas mise au courant ? M'étonnais je.

-De quoi ? dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien. Cela na aucune importance. Souris je en le serrant contre moi.

Il n'était pour rien dans mon enlèvement, j'en fut heureuse. Il n'avais pas voulu ma mort. Pas lui.

-Tu m'as aussi manquer. Répondis je enfin.

Une de ses mains vinrent s'emmeler a mes cheveux, je soupira en jouant avec ses mèches brunes.

-Pourquoi est tu un vampire Alec ? Tu aurais du être comme moi, un loup.

-Aro as trouvé un remède, avant que la transformation ne s'enclanchent, il nous l'as fait boire dans notre sommeil, nos gênes lupins se sont supprimés, remplacés par des gênes humains. Suite a quoi Aro nous as transformer.

-Comment se passe une transformation ? m'enquis je.

-Je ne pense pas que se soient le moment d'en parler. coupa il.

Je ne répondit pas. M'éloignant de lui.

-Ton maître va apparement bientôt venir me voir. Alors..

-Tu ne va quand même pas me mettre dehors de mes appartements ? ria il.

-Euh.. Non.. rougis je.

Il sourit.

POV ALEC

Son coeur s'accéléra lorsque je m'approcha d'elle. Je tint son menton d'une main, approchant mon visage du sien, sa douce haleine vint frapper la mienne avec douceur.

-Alec. Je ne pense pas que se soient une bonne idée.

-Nous ne sommes théoriquement plus frères et soeurs. Je n'ai plus le même sang. Aro nous as donner le sien. Donc théoriquement, c'est lui mon frère. Souriais je.

-Mais là -elle me montra mon coeur- nous le sommes.

-Sa na aucune importance, tu est bien plus pour moi. J'ai apprit a l'accepter au fil des siècles..

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre moi, ma langue alla effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle entrouvrit, ma langue vint a la rencontre de la sienne. Ce fut un baiser long et langoureux. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes cheveux tandis que les miennes soutenaient son corps tremblant.

-Léna.. soufflais je, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.. tu as disparu sans laisser de traces !

**580 ans plus tôt**

POV JANE

-Jane, jure moi que tu n'as jamais participer a cette disparition.. Me demanda mon frère.

-Je te le jure Alec. Mentis je. Pourquoi aurais je voulu faire du mal a notre propre soeur Alec ? la dernière fois que je l'eut vu, elle m'aidais a me coiffer et nous parlions tranquillement comme les meilleures amies du monde -mentis je encore-, ne m'accuse donc pas de cela ! Je n'aurais jamais oser !

-Et me mentir, tu oserais ? s'enquit il.

-Tu sait très bien qu'en toutes nos années d'existances jamais je ne t'ai rien cacher.. mis a part la fois ou j'ai dérobé le jupon de maman pour lui en faire une blague..

-Justement, c'est de tes blagues que je me méfie, jane, tu est donc sure de n'avoir rien a faire avec cette disparition ?

-Je te le jure Alec. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il soupira. Puis hocha la tête, annonçant qu'il me croyais. C'était plutôt bien parti pour moi.

POV LENA

Le sol était froid et dur. Plusieurs minutes auparavant, ma tête eut claqué sur le sol. Je m'était donc retrouvée allongée sur le sol, sonnée. Mon corps était resté dénué de mouvements plusieurs temps, jusqu'a ce qu'une douleur fulgurante se fut introduite dans mon corps. En bougeant légèrement la tête, je soupira, je ne m'était pas briser la colonne vertébrale, mais une brûlure au niveau de mon coup me fit me figer. Lorsque je baissait mon regard doucement, avec le mince mouvement que je pouvais faire, ma tête toujours paralysée, je put aperçevoir un os mal placé.. On m'avais déplacer l'os.. mais quand ? Je me figeais. Me serais je endormie ? m'aurais on agresser ? m'aurais on frapper.. m.. ma respiration se coupa. Non, comment cela pouvait il s'être passer ? Si jamais on m'avait fait SA.. je l'aurais senti.. Je l'aurais su.. Je l'aurais entendu, je l'aurais vu.. Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

POV ALEC

Aucunes traces. Aucunes traces dans tout le royaume. J'avais envoyer, avec l'aide de père et Maxime des troupes par dizaines, nos meilleurs soldats, certains sont revenus blessés, attaqués par des ours, d'autres ne revinrent pas. D'autres encore revinrent sain et sauf, sans Léna. Père commençait a devenir irritable, a ne pas trouver sa fille. Moi je m'en voulais toujours autant. Comment aurais je pu la laisser seule ? Quite a me faire démasquer, elle ne serais pas sortie du château, elle ne se serais pas faire kidnapper. Elle ne serais jamais partie loin de moi.

POV LENA

Ces idées sordides m'étaient sorties de la tête, enfin non.. puisque j'y repensait.. Je me prit la tête entre les mains, mes mouvements étaient maintenant plus fluides, plus possibles. Je me laissait aller sur le sol, des bruits de feraille me parvinrent, touc, tac, boum, touc, tac, boum, tac, bim.. Un grincement. Je vit de hauts talons aiguilles se planter près de mon visage, et deux hommes desquels je ne distinguais, comme la femme, que les jambes. Ils entrèrent dans cette pièce humide et froide. L'un d'eux agrippa mon bras et me releva de force a hauteur de son épaule, je gardais le regard au sol, jusqu'au moment ou une voix enfantine chuchota :

-Ma soeur.. sait tu qu'il serait impoli de ne pas me regarder ?

Je me figeais. Jane ? Ici ? Comment se faisait il ?

Elle eut un petit rire. Avant de tourner les talons, et ordonner froidement :

-Faites en ce que vous voulez, je ne veut pas qu'elle s'approchent de mon frère.

Ils ne répondirent pas, elle fit claquer la porte, malgré sa petite force, cela résonna dans toute la pièce. Ils me lachèrent doucement, me posant assise sur le sol.

-Sa va ?

Je ne répondais pas, choquée. Ils étaient sur le point de me coller le visage au sol, et maintenant, ils s'inquiètaient pour moi.

-Sa va ? répéta son acolyte.

-Je.. je crois.. chuchotais je.

-Quand nous t'avons amener ici, tu as voulu t'enfuir et tu as trébucher, ta tête as toucher le sol, mais ta colonne est intacte, tu as eu de la chance.

-Pourquoi Jane est ici ?

-Oh.. nous n'avons autorisation de te libérer que si nous ne te disons pas la raison de ta soeur ici, alors, a toi de choisir.

Je ne répondit pas, ce qui sembla leur donner la réponse.

-Bien. souffla le deuxième.

**580 ans plus tard**

POV Alec

Je restais figé. Ma soeur aurais donc provoquer l'enlèvement de Léna ? Jane m'aurais trahi ? Je ne comprenais pas . Pourquoi elle, ma jumelle, jane, aurais fait cela ?

-Parcequ'elle était un obstacle Alec. Et elle l'est toujours.

Je me rendis compte a ce moment là que j'eus parlé a voix haute. Léna avais quitter la pièce. J'en fut soulagé. Je dus avoir juger trop vite, car une sèche voix apparut derrière moi.

-Jane. Que veut tu ?

Jane fixa Léna avec méprise.

-Jane.. grognais je.

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers la porte et dire de sa voix habituellement glaçante :

-Les maîtres veulent te voir, ils ont décidés d'une sentence.

Tandis que je prit le bras de léna dans une de mes mains, je la tirais a ma suite, tentant de garder mon calme. Arrivant près de la salle principale. Jane siffla et les grandes portes de bronze et d'or s'ouvrirent. Léna attrapa ma main sur son bras, s'arrêta, me forçant a m'arrêter par la même occation, et détacha ma main d'elle. Je voulut protester, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, s'avançant au milieu de la salle. Seule.

POV LENA

L'homme au visage si méprisant au milieu de la pièce s'approcha de moi. Ses pas lents semblaient me guetter. Il me fixa. Puis détourna son attention vers ses frères qui hochèrent la tête pour un, tandis que l'autre, ne bougea pas, affichant seulement une mine désaprouvante. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. L'homme, le grand brun, Aro, se retourna vers moi.

-Moi, mon frère Caius, et mon frère Marcus, avons décider de t'attribuer une sentence.

Je ne répondit pas de-suite. Attendant, afin d'intercepter touts sentiments ou émotions traçant le long de ses grandes pupilles écarlates.

-Dépêchez vous, je suis préssée.

Il ne sembla pas bouger pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'a ce qu'un long soupir m'échappa. Je n'avais pas que cela a faire.

-Tu me dois le respect.

Mes yeux cherchèrent les siens, ainsi plantés dans ses pupilles, mes yeux couleur nuit pénétrèrent au plus profond de son âme. Un mince réseau s'infiltra entre nos pupilles, je continua, traçant toujours plus profond au loin de son âme. Le regard des autres n'avais plus aucune existance pour moi, seul comptait mon pouvoir se déchainant sur lui. Il était figé. Et, lentement, sa peau se fissura, pour laisser place a du marbre. Du marbre qui glaça ses os, sa peau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les autres ne bougeaient plus, le souffle coupés. Même Alec ne semblais pas me reconnaitre. Parfait. Je devais faire une chose : Fuir ! Non, je ne l'approcherais plus ! Je ne voulais pas que tout cela recommencent, que les jumeaux se séparent, je ne voulais pas faire parti de leur monde encore une fois. Je tourna lentement a mon tour autour d'Aro. Ce dernier, glaçé au sens propre du therme jusqu'au thorax écarquillais les yeux, la pierre avais cesser de l'emprisonner. Je sourit doucement.

-**TU** me dois le respect. Corrigeais je.

-Maître.. si je peut me permettre.. imposa une lourde voix.  
Me retournant vers cette voix grave, je ne put voir qu'un homme géant aux allures de nounours avant qu'il ne s'écroulent au sol, tandis que Jane émis un petit rire. Il serra les poings sur le sol et cria a son « maître ».  
-Maître.. elle as le dessus sur vous..  
-Cela suffit. Dites moi le châtiment.  
Aro put alors reprendre ses mouvements, comme si rien ne s'était passer, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois, surpris, il fit signe a Jane de cesser, et l'homme qui était tomber au sol se releva en m'adressant un regard polis. Jane se jeta alors sur moi, d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, je la vit voler plus loin, me relevant, elle vint se cogner contre moi, ses deux bras choquèrent en une croix parfaite mes deux bras tout aussi exactement placés. Nous sifflâmes d'un même temps. Tout ne faisait que commencer.

**580 ans plus tôt**

On me plaqua au mur. Une froideur glaçante me força a me figer. Les yeux rouges. La peau pâle, Jane était étrange. Elle était comme ces hommes.. Les yeux aussi rouges, peut être plus.. La peau si pâle, si..si.. si morte.. si .. si belle. Ses dents frôlèrent mon coup, dans un hurlement, alors qu'elle ne m'eut pas touché, je me laissait tomber au sol, mes membres me tiraillaient, non pas a cause d'elle, puisqu'elle ne m'eut rien fait.. Mais a cause d'une toute autre raison. Raison qui me sauva la vie a cet instant là.  
-Ma soeur ? Demanda une voix de ténor, non loin.. Alec...  
-Oui ? Chantonna ma peste de soeur.  
-As tu fini de te nourrir ?  
Elle ne répondit pas, ou du moins, je ne l'entendit pas. Je ne vit qu'Alec, je le voyais au dessus des caisses empilées non loin de là, mais lui, lui ne pouvais me voir, je serrais les dents, je fut sure que si j'articulais un moindre son, qu'Alec pourrais un tant soit peu me reconnaître, elle me tuerais.  
Ainsi ils partirent. Et je ne les revit pas. Les années passèrent, années chargées en fuites et espoirs. Je les croyais morts. Ce fut ainsi, que bientôt.. Je les revit, ce fut le commencement de mon apprentissage.. Ils étaient devenus des vampires. J'étais devenue leur ennemie. Je me devais de mener a bien la bataille entre nos races respectives. Mais seulement, étais je devenue ce que je croyais être ? Etais je vraiment un loup garou? Je ne sut jamais l'expliquer. Un simple loup ne pourrais jamais avoir tant de pouvoir que je n'en aient, ne pourrais jamais figer dans la pierre un individu, même vampire. Non, je n'ai jamais su, mais le saurais je un jour ? Ce fut une question a laquelle je ne pourrais certainement jamais répondre.. Mais était ce seulement sur ? Et si la réponse n'était pas loin ? Si elle me fonçait dessus a toute vitesse ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Ses deux bras choquèrent en une croix parfaite mes deux bras tout aussi exactement placés. Nous sifflâmes d'un même temps. Je sentit très nettement qu'elle voulait juste régler ses comptes.. Qu'avait elle encore a me reprocher ? Je le saurais bientôt..

Son souffle rageux cogna mon visage tandis que ma respiration, calme, tentais tant bien que mal de se contrôler, un seul mouvement brusque, et un grognement risquerais de sortir la barrière de mes lèvres.. Son visage s'approcha du mien, me communiquant ses chuchotis avec énervement, tel un serpent venimeux, elle chuchota :

-Tu as oser coucher avec Alec alors qu'il n'était encore qu'humains..

-Tu n'as pas a te mêler de ces affaires ! répondis je.

-C'EST MON JUMEAU ! hurla elle.

-Et mon frère.. répondis je plus calmement, malgré mon énervement visible pour tous..

Elle soufflais comme un buffle, elle allais exploser si personne ne la calmais, le visage des autres vampires étaient pour certains inquiets,pour alec, il était innexpressif.. Je me préparais a l'assaut de Jane, qui me promettais d'être puissant...

Elle courrut vers moi, je ne fit aucuns mouvements pour l'éviter et elle me percuta de plin fouet.. Son poids m'écrasa contre une des colonnes, un mince filet de sang perca mon bras, ce qui la rendit folle, mais elle se reprit... Je disparut discrétement tandis qu'elle reprenais son contrôle, ré-aparaissant derrière elle, elle se retourna lentement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mon bras me faisait terriblement mal, elle me plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Je ne ripostait pas, les vampires de la salle s'en étonnèrent. Ses ongles se plantèrent avec rage dans ma taille, arrivant parfois a atteindre mes os... Je fermais les yeux.

-Alors alec.. va tu me laisser mourrir ?

Il se figea encore plus qu'il ne l'était, et un sourire éclata sur mon visage. Pathétique. Il ne bougeait pas alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il me jurais la lune.. Totalement ridicule.

-Bien. conclus je. Fait toi justice, Jane.

Mes mots eurent un effet bien étrange sur elle.. on eut cru qu'elle allais me sauter dessus, me tuer, me déchiqueter .. elle fit une toute autre chose.. elle me serra dans ses bras...

-J..Qu..Quoi ? fis je choquée qu'elle ne s'arrêtent pour.. cela..

-Merci.. souffla elle.

Elle me lança a terre plus loin, je me soutenais de mes mains, attendant le coup fatal.

-Jane attends..

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon regard, posé sur la petite blonde, s'étonna de la voir se figer.

Mes cheveux me cachant son corps s'avancant, je ne vit que ses pieds face a moi...

-Léna..

Je ne bougeais pas, malgré les sanglots silencieux secouant ma gorge, je laissait mon regard embué de larmes au sol. Il continua..

-Je n'aurais jamais du penser qu'un jour, j'aurais pu parler de toi fièrement, ou qu'un jour, on aurais pu vivre heureux. Malheureusement pour toi, Jane m'est plus chère. Ce fut une erreur que de t'avoir rencontrée, ma soeur.. Jane. Je t'en prie.

Oui alec.. moi aussi j'avais cru.. Je m'était laissée faire dans l'espoir de pouvoir me prouver que tu m'aimais, j'avais cru, une seule seconde, peut être plus, que tu aurais pu être sincère.. Comment aurais je pu être si stupide ? M'aurais tu menti sur tes sentiments, Alec ? .. Non, je m'était laissée prendre au piège comme une pauvre souris, j'aurais du me douter que tu ne me sauverais pas.. Mais pourquoi ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, mes mains, tremblantes sur le marbre du sol, a présent souillé de mon rouge sang, me lachèrent subitement, je tombais sur mes avant bras, a moitié éteinte.. Une marre de sang m'entourais. Un éclair noir passa devant mes yeux, une lame.. La mort..

Je tombais sur le dos, son regard rouge sang posé sur moi trahissaient un sentiment : **La haine.**


	7. Chapitre 6

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as bien fait Alec.. !

Il hocha la tête sans répondre.

**Sept ans plus tard**

**Lors de New moon, lorsqu'edward décida la mort tandis qu'il croyais bella morte.**

**(en italique : d'après le livre de stephenie meyer)**

_-Salutations, messieurs.. lança Edward, en feignant le calme. Il semble que je n'aient finalement pas besoin de vos services aujourd'hui. Cependant, je vous saurais infiniment gré de remercier vos maîtres pour moi._  
_-Pouvons nous converser en des lieux plus appropriés ? Chuchota une vois aux inflexions menaçantes._  
_-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Edward, plus sèchement maintenant. Je connais vos instructions, Félix, et je n'ai enfreint aucune loi._  
_-Félix voulait seulement souligner la proximité du soleil, intervint la deuxième ombre d'un ton apaisant._  
_Les deux personnages étaient dissimulés sous des manteaux gris fumé qui tombaient jusqu'au sol et ondulaient dans le vent._  
_-Cherchons un abri plus adapté._  
_-Je vous suis, céda Edward d'un ton brusque Bella, retourne donc sur la place et profite des festivités._  
_-Non, que la fille vienne, exigea le dénommé Félix en réussissant a injecter des accents sadiques dans son murmure._  
_-Pas question !_  
_La prétendue civilité d'Edward avait disparu, laissant place a un ton glacial. Il déplaça le poids de son corps de manière a peine perceptible , et je devinai qu'il se préparait a se battre, Non, fis je avec les lèvres. Chut, me retourna il pareillement._

-Pas ici, Félix. Ordonna une voix des plus autoritaires, mais qui semblait ravie.  
-Jane. Nomma Edward a voix haute.  
-Cullen. Répondit elle d'un souffle des plus secs.  
La grande salle était vraiment.. marbrée..  
-Ahhhh ! Bella est vivante, en fin de compte... s'enjoua une voix du fin fond de la pièce.  
Edward me prit par la taille et me fit avancer vers le centre de la pièce ou un homme aux longs cheveux bruns que j'avais vu en peinture dans le bureau de carlisle, comme étant Aro je pense, le meneur, prit la main d'Edward. Semblant y découvrir des choses merveilleuses..  
-Aro peut lire mes moindres souvenirs et pensées, par un simple touché. M'expliqua il sous mon expression évidente de surprise.  
Aro souriait avant de prendre précipitamment ma main, sans même le demander, il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de lâcher ma main en riant aux éclats.. Drôle de personnage tout de même..

-HA HA HA ! Merveilleux ! Fascinant !

-Elle en sait trop.. formula une voix des plus irritantes dans le fond de la pièce, vennant d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, que j'imaginais comme étant Caius..

-Nous avons fixer une date pour la transformation. Affirmais Edward, laissant néanmoins planer le doute dans sa voix.

Aro s'approcha de lui, et prit sa main dans la sienne.. Hochant la tête..

-Maître.. intervint la petite blonde dans la pièce, celle qu'Edward avais nommer Jane.

-Ma chère ? questionna son "maître".

-Ne pouvons nous pas essayer tous nos dons sur elle, peut être marcherons ils, peut être est elle immunisée seulement contre les attaques psychiques visant a lire ses pensées..

Le vieux vampire sembla réfléchir, Edward, surement en train de scanner le cerveau de cet Aro ressera sa prise autour de ma taille...

-Bien bien.. - fit le vieux vampire - soit. Donnez moi une preuve qu'elle sera transformée -il se pinça l'arrête du nez comme s'il se forçait a dire quelque chose- et je vous laisserais partir..

Edward ne releva pas, je me doutais bien a ce silence pesant dans la pièce qu'Aro faisait très rarement ce genre de choses.

-Néanmois, j'exige en tant que deuxième du titre mon cher Aro -vociféra d'une voix de vipère le vieux blond a côté de lui- que notre très chère Jane ne testent son don sur elle ! Ou du moins.. sur edward.. Comment réagirais une humaine entichée d'un vampire, si celui ci, se faisait torturer.. mhh..

Il nous fixait avec une telle méchancetée que je ne put que me taire. Edward se figea encore plus qu'il ne l'était a côté de moi et se mit alors a hurler de douleur. Alice, plus vive que moi, se dirigea vers lui mais fut bien vite interceptée par une véritable armoire a glace.. Je me mit en tête de m'approcher, le visage déformé par la douleur que me posait la vue d'edward torturé (mot de l'auteur : moi, a sa place, j'aurais éclaté de rire ! mais bon..).. Une ombre m'en empêcha, sans même poser son regard sur moi, un petit brun vint m'aggriper le bras m'empêchant touts mouvements.

_**Oui bon, hein, je dois vous avouer quelque chose, Je ne peut pas continuer le passage qui suit, oui, sa se passe comme dans Twilight, et recopier twilight serais du Plagiat, ce que je n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout DU TOUT ! Alors voila,a présent, bella et edward se sont demandés en mariage, ils se sont mariés touts beaux tout propres -sans salade dans les cheveux eddy-** **et biensur, après, bella tombe enceinte, seule différente, allez.. vous voulez le SCOOP ? Bella n'est pas enceinte de renesmée, mais de renesmée ET un autre bébé ! Des jumeaux/elles ? OUIII ! L'histoire reprends a la fin de la 1ere partie de Breacking Dawn, lorsque bella ouvre les yeux et voit edward sanglottant face a elle.**_

Mes yeux étaient si legers, normalement, après avoir sombré dans les enfers, ne devrais on pas ressentir ses paupières lourdes ? Ses membres engourdis ? La fatigue exaspérante ? Et bien non, moi, je me sentait toute fraiche, toute neuve et complétement en forme.. Ou alors.. J'ouvrais précipitament les yeux et souri imbécilement.. **Edward m'avais tranformée..** ! Lorsque justement j'entendis la voix de celui ci, il criait mon nom, une masse aussi lourde que la mienne -soit très légère- vint s'écraser contre mon corps qui retomba sur la table d'accouchement.. Oh.. Mon bébé..

-BELLA ! continua a hurler Edward.

-Ed..Edward.. sanglotais je..

Je surpris les larmes a ne pas vouloir passer la barrière de mes yeux, ne déclanchant que des picotis autour de mes yeux, j'était un vampire.. je ne dormirais plus, je ne pleurerais plus.. je ne mangerais plus.. JE NE TREBUCHERAIS PLUS ! J'était heureuse, en plus de tout cela, j'avais edward, l'amour de ma vie, j'avais mon bébé..

-Edward ou est Rene..

-Tu veut plutôt dire ou sont ELLES ? Fit il en inisistant sur un "elles"..

Comment sa Elles ? je n'avais pas prévu avoir PLUSIEURS bébé.. J'était partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de sourire, comment carlisle ne l'avais pas vu dans l'écographie. Comme devinant ma question interne, edward répondit simplement :

-Carlisle n'as pas vu le deuxième foetus car il était caché par le corps de renesmée..

-Alice s'est chargée de la nommer..

Je souri. Puis l'interrogea du regard, nageant dans le bonheur et l'appréhension.

-Léna.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est très beau.. mais pourquoi Léna ? tu m'as raconter que l'ancienne compagne D'alec s'appe...

Mon Edward me coupa..

-Je ne sait pas, mais Alice a dit que Léna lui irais très bien et que de toute façon, le destinct voulais absolument qu'elle portent ce nom, alors bien que je sachent qu'Alice m'anigancent encore, je ne peut rien répondre a ca, et puis, léna est très joli..

Nous descendîmes ensemble au salon ou je vit mes deux filles, je me précipitais vers elle et Rosalie me les mit dans les bras, je sourit.

-Edward.. gémit la petite bouche D'alice qui venais de fermer les yeux, elle semblait si concentrée..

Mon mari alla justement vers elle et la prit par les épaules, il lui chuchota de lui dire ce qu'elle voyais.

-Volturi.. Aro.. Alec.. Jane.. Léna.. Renesmée.. Ne pense même pas a éloigner tes filles d'ici, ils sont au courrant pour renesmée,- argumenta elle a une vitesse hallucinante en reprennant touts ses esprits - mais pas pour léna, et démétri localiserais directement léna dans la villa, il peut ressentir nimporte qu'elle particule d'odeur.. tu le sait tres surement.. Mais.. Tes filles bella vont.. interesser le vieux roi ! Toutes les deux.

Je restait choquée, mon cocon de bonheur ne voulait pas se dissiper, malheureusement, je commencait a paniquer malgré les merveilleuses créatures dans mes bras.. Que venaient faire les volturi dans cette affaire ?

Je ne suivit que pensivement la suite des évènements, carlisle avais décider de demander l'aide de tous ses amis, ils semblaient nombreux, vu que plusieurs heures après cette annonce vennant d'Alice, la villa avais commencé a se remplir. Jacob, seth et Leah, bien que cela etait surprenant, venaient de décider de nous aider, ayant quitter la meute de Sam.

Les mois passaient tous a une allure ahurissante, mes filles grandissaient a vu d'oeil.. je voyais leur petits corps changer tout doucement, s'allonger, devenir plus mince, leurs dents avaient a présent totalement poussées, leurs cheveux leur arrivaient au dessous de leurs épaules, elles étaient mignones, toutes petites qu'elles étaient.. Les yeux chocolat de renesmée étaient magnifiques, mais je ne comprenais pas la couleur bleu nuit de ceux de Léna.. Mais je les adorais, ces deux petites filles avaient allumées en moi la flamme maternelle que j'avais recherchée sans le savoir toute ma vie. Je ne les laisserais jamais me quitter ! Jamais !

-Bella ? senquit mon mari d'une voix tendue.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, Renesmée dans mes bras, Rosalie elle, tenais Léna en lui souriant doucement, Renesmée et Léna gazouillaient joyeusement, elles étaient fausses jumelles, c'était déjà visible, la chevelure blonde de léna et celle rousse/cuivre/chocolat de renesmée contrastaient. Je n'avais pas de préférances, elles étaient magnifiques, mais encore une fois, je me demandais d'ou venais la couleur de cheveux de Léna, aucune réponse n'avais pu être trouvée, carlisle n'arrivais pas a l'expliquer, soupçonnant le poison d'avoir effectué des modifications chez Léna.. Mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment a ces pensées, dans ce champ immense, entourée des amis de ma famille, je tenais léna collée contre moi tandis qu'Alice a mes côtés serrait renesmée dans ses bras tranquillement, confiante, ne laissant apparaitre qu'un mince doute sur ses traits de lutin.

Je les vit alors, traverser le champ embrumé, leurs ombres étaient imposantes, non pas seulement en corpulence, mais ils émanaient une telle haine, un tel sentiment de confiance en eux et de sadisme que j'en sentais même Léna trembler dans mes bras. Bientôt nous arrivâmes a voir leurs visages.. Ils étaient beaux, beaux mais sombres, ils ne m'attiraient pas le moins du monde, ils étaient bien trop sur d'eux, ils se stoppèrent dailleurs a une vaingtaine de mètres plus loin de nous, ils avaient déployés la grande panoplie : Touts les gardes étaient présents, les rois, des femmes si belles que j'en conclut qu'elles étaient les reines dans leurs beaux accoutrements, ils devaient être près d'une trentaine, bien qu'en nombre inférieurs a nous, ils étaient bien plus fort.. cela se sentait !


	8. Chapitre 7

Leurs ombres étaient proches de nous, je restait figée, un des nombreux avantages que je découvrais chez les vampires.. Je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètres, personne ne bougeais, pas même nos adversaires, seules mes filles observaient de leurs magnifiques yeux les personnes les entourant, Aro me fixa, puis me tendit sa main, comme pour m'inviter a y lire quelque chose.

-Si tu accepte de me laisser voir tes souvenirs Bella, et si je parviens a voir ce que je souhaite voir, c'est a dire l'innofensivité de tes filles, alors, je partirais sans histoires, sinon.. je devrais user de la force.. Et les exterminer.. toutes les deux !

Tous les vampires se trouvant autour de moi, nos alliés, grognèrent d'un même mouvement. Je déposait Léna au sol doucement et elle s'approcha de Jasper, collant son dos contre la jambe de mon beau frère.. Elle continua a balayer les troupes ennemies du regard, je m'approchais, et prit la main qu'Aro me tendais, il ferma les yeux plusieurs minutes, des minutes qui me semblaient être une éternitée, tous les Volturi me fixaient, attendant le moindre signe de leur maître pour m'exterminer d'un seul mouvement. Le vieu roi ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Renesmée... Fit il en regardant celle-ci avec insistance. -il se retourna vers ses troupes, en fixant quelques uns, et chuchota - Et Léna..

Les yeux des Volturi se portèrent tous sur mes filles, ne sachant pas vraiment laquelle était renesmée, et laquelle était léna.. Je restait de marbre, que voulais aro a mes filles. Mon mari vint me prendre par la taille et demanda séchement a Aro.

-Maintenant que vous avez vu ce que vous voulez, partez !

Ce dernier ne bougeais pas d'un seul millimètres, Alice poussa un petit cri, mais lorsque je me retournais, il était trop tard, Renesmée était collée contre ma jambe, en pleurs, j'allais me pencher vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais Aro fut plus rapide et s'accroupit face a elle. Il lui tendit sa grande main, qu'Edward intercepta, refusant qu'Aro ne touchent renesmée. Mais celle ci, bien trop curieuse, donna sa main au vampire qui s'en réjouit ouvertement.. Un grand sourire apparut sur leurs deux visages.

-Il me la faut.. chuchotais-il.

Edward poussa un nouveau grognement en même temps que moi, hors de question qu'il aient ma fille ! Je prit Renesmée dans mes bras et reculais vers ma famille avec edward, ils ne l'auraient pas. Les miens étaient en position d'attaque, d'un simple signe de main, Aro ordonna aux siens de faire de même, la bataille risquais d'éclater a touts moments.. Mais autre chose me préoccupais, je ne voyais plus Léna..

Je ne put faire part de mes inquiètudes a ma famille que déjà mes yeux se posaient sur les volturi, Caius tenais dans ses bras, ma petite Léna, presque a l'étrangler, tandis qu'elle tentais désespérément de retirer le bras de l'homme de son coup, il allais l'étouffer.. J'eus un mouvement de recul.. Carlisle, n'en pouvant plus de voir sa petite fille agoniser, comme chacuns d'entre nous, supplia littéralement les volturi d'arrêter.

-Stop.. Aro arrêtez !

Qu'il vouvoient Aro alors que tout le monde semblait le tutoyer était assez étrange, mais je n'avais que faire de ces choses insignifiantes, qu'allais il faire de léna ? Aro fit signe a son frère d'arrêter, ce dernier prit léna par les bras et l'empêcha de bouger. Aro se plaça devant Léna et s'apprêta a prendre la tête de ma flle dans ses immenses mains, il se stoppa avant de la toucher.. heureusement, j'était sure qu'il avais remarquer un don chez renesmée, et j'était sure que si une de mes filles en avais un, l'autre en aurais aussi un.. je ne voulais pas qu'il me prennent mes deux filles, n'y mes filles tout court.. Aro s'impatienta, il eut un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Edward prit les commandes, il se retourna vers moi et dit a Aro..

-Laissez nous quelques instants. Il fit signe a ses troupes qui partirent avec lui, ils prirent léna avec eux jusqu'a l'autre bout de la clairière, ma Léna, peureuse, était blottie contre un rocher, entre Félix et Démétri qui lui tenaient tout doucement ses bras, apparement, leurs intentions n'étaient pas de tuer mes filles.. Aro s'accroupit face a Léna et la toucha.. Mince..

La conversation me ramena sur terre subitement..

-Nous n'avons alors pas de deuxième choix, nous devons leur laisser renesmée ou léna..

Je prit ma tête entre mes mains. Renesmée, elle, regardais les volturi en souriant, malgré un petit air effrayé, elle semblait tellement curieuse face a eux.. Je levais les yeux vers ma famille, ils étaient autant d'accord que moi sur notre sacrifice.. Mon dieu.. j'aurais pu périr, mais la vie as décider de me garder pour une éternité a souffrir sans arrêt.. Je ne trébuchais peut être plus physiquement, mais ma mort était quand a elle, semée d'embuches.

-Livrez nous renesmée et léna sera relachée vivante, ou bien je tue cette petite, Bella, et je prendrais de force ton autre fille !

Edward prit renesmée dans ses bras et l'amena aux volturi, il prit Léna dans ses bras avec un regard désespéré a Renesmée qui sympathisait déjà avec Démétri ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il se passait, il se fit immédiatement immobiliser a terre... Il grogna, mais cela ne servit a rien, Félix le maintenais avec force sur le sol et la petite léna pleurais de désespoir dans les bras de son père, elle et renesmée étaient très intelligentes pour leur âge et savaient déjà parler, malheureusement, je ne savait pas si j'allais pouvoir leur reparler un jour.. J'eus un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'Aro posa ses mains des deux côtés d'Edward.. Un autre prit Léna qui se débattais néanmoins et disparut, mes troupes s'apprêtaient a s'élancer mais Aro tourna légèrement la tête d'Edward pour lancer une menace, nous étions figés.. Edward..

Démétri et Renesmée disparurent a leur tour, je m'éffondrais au sol, il n'y avais plus aucuns espoirs, Aro arracha les deux bras d'Edward et le lanca plus loin vers nous avant de nous menacer clairement :

-Mettez un seul pied a moins de 200 kilomètres de Léna et Renesmée, et je lancerais mes troupes a vos trousses, jusqu'a ce qu'elles vous tuent.

Mes sanglots furent multipliés par ses paroles, edward hurlait la mort, j'avais perdu mes filles, je haissait les volturi et ma capacité de vampire qui ne me permettais même pas de sauver mes enfants.. Je ne pouvais que sanglotter.. Ils disparurent, edward me regarda, la douleur lui semblais accablante.. Je continuais a pleurer.

POV DEMETRI

Le maitre avais vraiment eu une idée extrahordinaire ! Faire croire aux Cullen que l'on allais leur rendre une de leurs filles en échange de l'autre, c'était vraiment bien pensé. Le mieux avais été quand Aro avais découvert un don chez chacune d'entre elles, il avais été très futé.. Je regardais la petite Nessie couchée la tête sur mes cuisses dans l'avion, moi aussi j'aurais voulu dormir..

Maître Aro entra a ce moment la avec la petite Léna endormie dans ses bras, des larmes séchées étaient visibles sur ses joues, après qu'Alec l'aient ammenée près de l'avion, elle s'était enfuie et avais vu maître Aro démembrer son père, du coup, elle avais été remarquée par Félix qui était aller faire une ronde histoire d'assurer le retour de maître Aro a l'avion et nous l'avais ramener, Aro s'était mis en tête de la résonner. Aro était vraiment un AS ! Formidablement vicieux. Il déposa Léna sur un siège et l'attacha grâce a une ceinture de sécurité, puis, il alla s'asseoir près de sa femme, en retournant mon attention vers la vitre, je put capter le regard d'Alec, furieux, sur la petite Léna.. Il est vrais que la ressemblance du nom, de la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de Léna était ressemblante a la description qu'il m'avais JADIS fait de son ancienne compagne, Léna number 2. Enfin bref, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il n'avais pas voulu m'en reparler !

POV ALEC

L'arrivée a Volterra fut rapide, je me concentrait essentiellement sur ma soeur, hors de question que je regrettent mon choix d'avoir vu Léna mourrir.. Je me sentait tout de même mal pour elle, parceque j'avais relâcher mon attention quelques secondes a peine, elle s'était enfuie et le temps que je me débarassent des derniers préparatifs pour le voyage jusqu'a volterra, elle m'avais filer entre les doigts.. Voir son père se faire démembrer a son âge devais être plus que choquant. A la fin du trajet, je ne me leva pas, ce qui étonna Jane, tout le monde quitta l'avion, Aro s'approcha de moi et me demanda directement de ramener Léna, qu'il avais quelque chose a faire, j'hochais la tête, quand tout le monde fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre, je me retournais vers une Jane sceptique.

-Jane.. tu crois qu'elle est..

Je ne put continuer que déjà une salve de douleur m'atteignis en plein crâne, je me retenais d'hurler et eut juste la force de dire a ma soeur :

-Jane, cesse cette torture..

Elle cessa tout de suite, jamais auparavant, je ne m'était plaint de ses traitements pour me faire oublier MA Léna.. Mais a présent, je ne voulais plus de tout cela.

-Tu crois que c'est elle ?

-Impossible Alec, tu l'as enterrer toi même !

Je me levais précipitament et déposait un baiser bref sur la joue de ma soeur, elle était formidable, je prit Léna dans mes bras et la ramenais au château. Je trouvais démétri dans sa chambre avec la petite Renesmée, je lui laissait léna en coup de vent et avant même qu'il n'aient pu me poser la moindre question je lui demandais de la garder jusqu'a mon retour que je l'amenerais moi même a Aro et quittait le château. Je me mit a courir vers l'endroit que je recherchais, lorsque j'y arrivais, je restait figé devant la beauté des lieux, je m'approchais parmis les petites fleurs blanches et traversa le champ, une fois arrivé sous l'immense saule pleureur de la plaine, j'écartais plusieurs branches trainant par la et vit ce que je cherchais.. Je soufflais un grand coup et tirais sur la lourde trappe.. Le cerceuil était intact, ma gorge se serra.. Je m'accroupis a même l'herbe humide et ouvrit les crochets, je retirais une chaine de mon coup ou pendait une petite clef et la glissa dans l'ouverture du cerceuil, remettant la clef bien a sa place, j'ouvrit le dessus.. Mes poings vinrent frapper le sol, a quoi m'étais je attendu ? Que léna serais vivante et que son corps aurais disparu pour rajeunir ? Oui.. j'avais effectivement penser sa.. J'était complétement stupide ! Après plusieurs minutes -voir des heures- a me lamenter, je relevais les yeux et tendis une main tremblante vers son corps blanc immaculé.. Je caressait sa joue.. Puis la retirais immédiatement, remermais le tout et quittais les lieux le plus rapidement qu'il me fut possible.. J'avais été stupide !

Lorsque je revenais au château, je n'était pas du tout d'humeur a prendre la fille cullen sous ma responsabilité, tout sauf sa ! J'arrivais enfin a ma chambre ou j'eus la surprise de voir justement la personne que je ne voulais PAS voir assise sur mon lit, elle me regardais avec de grands yeux effrayés, je me calma instantanément. Aro m'en voudrais de lui avoir fait peur.. (mot de l'auteur : Bouuhh qu'un mensonge !)

J'allais dans un fauteuil d'ou je ne bougeais plus, ses grands yeux bleus me sondèrent. Avant de lâcher comme sa :

-C'est qui Alec ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Je restais figé comme un imbécile devant elle, comment cela se faisait il qu'elle connaisent mon prénom ? Ou alors elle l'avais entendu des Cullen.. oui, c'était très surement cela.

-Pourquoi veut tu savoir qui il est ? demandais je d'une voix que je voulais glaciale mais qui n'était probablement que troublée et curieuse.

Elle me regardais a nouveau, avant d'ouvrir sa petite bouche et chuchoter comme si c'était banal :

-Je sais pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils, me levant de mon canapé je me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Ou tu va ? s'exclamais elle curieusement.

-Tu ferais bien de dormir ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

Et je la laissait ici seule, prennant le soin de fermer la porte a clé derrière moi. Je marchais le plus vite possible -ce qui me ramenais a courrir- vers le bureau d'Aro ou je frappa et entra directement sans même attendre sa réponse, il était seul, heureusement. Je m'approchais de lui d'un pas vif en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied rapide et lui donnais une main qu'il me prit comme par instinct. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent..

-Alec... soupirais mon maître.

Je ne répondais pas, sachant qu'il allais justifier son ton d'ici peu.

-Je sait bien qu'elle te manque mais... ne va ta t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as aucunes preuves que TA léna est revenue ! Elle a peut être entendu parler de toi chez les Cullen comme tu l'as suggérer plus tôt dans tes pensées mais.. Juste pour soulager ta conscience je vais de ce pas en ta compagnie vérifier tout cela.. je ne pourrais rien faire de mieux..

J'hochais la tête vivement et suivit mon maître qui se dirigeais d'un pas tranquille vers ma chambre tandis que moi, derrière lui, trépignais d'impatience d'enfin pouvoir me persuader que je m'était trompé, que Léna ne revenais pas dans ce corps si faible et mignon..

Un énième soupir sortit de la bouche d'Aro, les sourcils froncés, il ne comprenais apparement pas quelque chose, apres une énième tentative de lire le passé de cette petite, il retira sa main.

-Est elle illisible ? m'enquis je.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-Ce que j'ai a te dire ne va surement pas te rassurer Alec.. J'ai lu son passé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois comme tu a pu le constater, je n'ai ommis aucun détail, et pourtant, je ne vois rien qui fassent appel a toi dans son passé, n'y dans ses anciennes pensées d'ailleurs, sauf lorsqu'elle ta demander qui était Alec, donc toi.. Je n'ai vu aucun livre, aucune peinture, aucune discution et aucune pensées se ramenant a toi dans sa mince existance.. J'ai bien peur qu'il faillent éclaircir ce mystère.. Je n'aime pas du tout le fait qu'elle aient connu ton nom bien avant de savoir qui tu était ! Lui a tu dit que c'était toi, Alec ?

-Non. répondis je.

-Alors n'en fait rien, sauf si elle te demande qui tu est. N'en parle surtout pas a Jane, elle serais furieuse.

_Quelques instants plus tard.._

Lorsque je passait la porte de ma chambre, je fermais la porte sans même faire attention de ne pas la réveiller, non, ca ne pouvais pas être MA Léna ! Bref, lorsque je la vit allongée sur mon lit, dormant paisiblement, je m'approchais d'elle, ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage mi-blanc, mi-bronzé.. Ses yeux fermés en amande étaient magnifiques, et ses petites lèvres roses étaient mignones. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce petit être, elle dormais, très paisiblement, j'entendais son coeur battre a un rithme plus que régulier. Son petit corps frêle tremblais, de froid, apparement. Je ramenais la couverture du fond du lit sur elle, ses mains vinrent en saisir le bout, prennant par ailleurs un de mes doigts avec et les tira vers son visage, je retirais ma main doucement et lui caressais la joue, sa peau si lisse.. Je me redressait et sortit de ma poche un petit médaillon d'or, avec gravé a l'intérieur le prénom de _ma douce_.. Je ne pourrais plus rien en faire de toute façon.. Autant mieux que quelqu'un d'autre n'en profitent, je le glissait dans sa petite main, elle ouvrit les yeux, des yeux a la fois effayés et heureux, elle me souffla :

-Alec ? Qui c'est Jane ?

Je lui fit un petit sourire, déterminé a ne pas réagir comme l'imbécile que j'était la dernière fois qu'elle me demandais qui était Alec -donc moi-, et lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui dire en m'asseyant a côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Ma soeur.

-Elle est très jolie.. soupira elle avec envie, comme si elle avais contemplée une fleur interdite toute une journée sans pouvoir la cueuillir..

-Comment peut tu le savoir ? fis je tout aussi doucement qu'elle.

-Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves. Et je t'ai vu aussi ! Tu était avec une fille et..

Je la coupais.

-Ecoute.. tu devrais oublier sa, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

POV ARO

"_L'idée de résurrection est tard venue dans la Bible. Elle n'apparaît qu'au moment de l'Exil (587-539) du peuple juif à Babylone où celui-ci est entré en contact suivi avec la pensée perse, donc zoroastrienne. Dans le zoroastrisme, la résurrection est, en effet, une notion bien établie. Les réflexions sur la résurrection se développeront surtout en marge de la Torah, dans les Apocryphes et les Pseudépigraphes. Du judaïsme la notion de résurrection ..."_

Je me coupais dans ma lecture, franchement, je ne pouvais pas m'appuyer sur ces textes ! Il fallais que je cherchent ailleurs.. mais ou ?

**10 ANS PLUS TARD**

MOT DE LAUTEUR : je suis navrée si vous pensez que les événements vont trop vite, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre pour le moment, léna est encore petite, et donc on ne peut pas encore prouver si elle est la vrai léna ou si c'est juste une enfant comme les autres qu'Alice a nommer comme cela par hasard. D'ailleurs, nous comprendrons plus tard pourquoi Alice a fait cela..

POV LENA

Dans cinq jours ce serait mon anniversaire ! Dans cinq jours j'aurais 14 ans ! J'était tellement impatiente, Aro - car il m'avais demander de l'appeler ainsi - avais promi que j'aurais un cadeau _spécial_ ! Je me demandais ce que sa allais être ! Et puis, sa allais être aussi l'anniversaire a ma soeur ! Renesmée, d'ailleurs, elle aussi allais avoir un cadeau _spécial_ ! Il me tardais de savoir ce que c'était, et evidemment, Alec était au courrant et s'amusait a me le faire savoir ! Enfin, Aro m'avais un jour sorti une phrase byzarre que je n'avais jamais comprise, je pense que c'était environs : "Tu crois qu'il sait qu'il croit savoir ta surprise mais en fait il ne sait pas que tu crois qu'il le sait mais moi je sait qu'il sait qu'il ne le sait pas !" Alors bon, je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que vous allez relire cette phrase une deuxième fois -voir plus- pour comprendre -si vous ne l'avez pas déjà relue-..

POV ARO

Elles ne se doutaient pas de ce qui les attendaient, et j'en était le premier ravi. Démétri et Alec que j'avais mis au courrant n'avaient certes pas tellement approuvés mais, étaient aussi déterminés que moi a faire ce que nous avions a faire. Nous ne pouvions rester avec un danger potentiel tel que Léna dans ce château avant d'avoir vérifié la lucidité et la nature de cet enfant. Renesmée quand a elle, semblais des plus normales, on n'aurais jamais oser prétendre qu'elle était aussi bizarre que sa soeur, loin de la, Renesmée allais, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, apprécier son cadeau d'anniversaire. Après tout, a part les autres Cullen, qui refuserait une place en tant que garde officiel chez les Volturi ?

POV ALEC

Je regardais son visage figé, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte délivrant son souffle paisible, ses paupières fermées, ses cheveux entourant son fin visage.. Je devenais fou ! Fou ! Elle avais a présent près de 15 ans, et elle ressemblais en touts points a MA léna ! Elle lui ressemblais tellement que dès que je la voyais, j'avais envi de la prendre dans mes bras, de me faire pardonner toutes les souffrances que je lui avais causer et, et.. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais fait le serment a ma soeur que je ne serais plus jamais faible face a un souvenir me rappelant notre soeur.. J'avais fait le serment !

Un petit cri me fit sortir de mes pensées.. Je me redressait dans mon fauteuil et aperçut avec surprise Léna assise sur mon lit, en sueur et complétement halletante. Je me levais et m'approchais, mais elle cria une nouvelle fois en allant a l'autre bout de la pièce, je me figeais, elle me fixait avec horreur.. J'allais sourire, mais ses paroles m'en dissuadèrent. Elle se mit a pleurer. Je trouvais sa pathétique, mais ses mots me déchirèrent totalement.

-tu.. Tu.. TU.. TU M'AS FAITE TUER !

Je m'avancais d'un pas. Pourquoi fallais il que tout se rapportent a _**ELLE**_ ?

-Tu fait erreur je..

Elle me coupa sans plus attendre :

-Tu lui a ordonner, tu lui a dit ! Elle ma tuer parceque tu ne m'aimais pas !

Elle continua a sanglotter. Je quitais la pièce, je n'en pouvais plus. Une fois dans le couloir je courrais vers la salle principale dont j'ouvrit les portes a la volée, fou de rage, je vit maitre Aro et lui dit dans le même état de fureur :

-Maitre.. venez ! VITE !

Il ne fit pas de remarque sur mon ton agressif et me suivit jusqu'a ma chambre que j'ouvrit, il vit Léna accroupie sur le sol, les bras repliées sur ses genoux, sanglottante qui chuchotais sans arrêt :

-Elle ma tuer.. Il lui a demander.. Elle ma tuer.. Il lui a ..

Maître Aro la coupa en mettant une main sur son bras, elle s'éloigna encore plus de lui et chuchota avec horreur.

-Et vous n'avez rien dit...

Aro posa sa main sur son bras et ferma les yeux, il se redressa et se tourna vers moi, il s'approcha.

-Alec..

Je le regardais dans les yeux, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allais me dire.. je n'était plus furieux, j'avais peur.. terriblement peur.. son ton n'augurais rien de bon..

-Alec.. J'ai toutes preuves de penser que.. _TA_ léna.. c'est _elle_ !


	10. Chapitre 9

POV ARO

-Heidi ! Fis je durement.

-Oui maître ? répondit elle aussitôt comme sentant la tension dans l'air.

-Va a la chambre d'Alec, celui ci est aller se préparer dans la chambre de sa soeur pour le bal, assure toi de rendre Léna présentable.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut directement. J'avais précédemment ordonner a Alec de participer au bal, malgré qu'il aient oser refuser, je lui ai accorder l'exuse de ce que je lui avais apprit. J'aurais volontier voulu lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais, malheureusement, aux souvenirs très nets qu'avait Léna, j'était totalement sur que c'était elle, la léna du passé d'Alec ! Je soupirais en me rendant dans mes appartements, ils fallais également que je passent par une scéance torture habillage imposée par ma femme.. ma douce et belle Sulpicia..

POV HEIDI

Malgré ses larmes silencieuses, elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas sanglotter, je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir crier dessus afin qu'elle ne bougent plus, me mettant face a elle, j'essuyais ses larmes. En passant par les couloirs, j'avais croiser démétri qui m'avais avouer avoir entendu une conversation entre Jane et Alec dans les couloirs, il paraitrais que cette Léna, était l'amoureuse du passé d'Alec, il est vrais que quand elle ne pleure pas elle est magnifique mais.. je trouvais cela étrange, très étrange.

Je ramenais ses cheveux contre sa tête prête a la lui fixer afin de faire un chignon jusqu'a ce que je ne changent d'avis et me laissent retomber ses cheveux en cascade sur ses frêles épaules, je me mit face a elle, lui nettoya le visage, dont les larmes séchées laissaient des traces blanchâtres. Je la maquillais légèrement, tout en forçant un peut pour accentuer son regard, sans que cela n'en deviennent vulgaire.

-Tu peut aller enfiler ta robe ! Lui dis je calmement en lui tendant sa robe, elle alla dans le dressing ou elle s'enferma quelques secondes a peine avant d'en ressortir, je finissait de fermer les lacets dans son dos et admirais la robe noire qui longeais ses fines jambes et retombait jusqua ses pieds, elle était magnifique, afin qu'elle ne paraissent pas trop grande -on ne sait jamais, alec n'est pas très grand non plus, et si jamais entre eux sa devenais comme avant.. enfin bref, bien que sa me paraissent bizarre, je voulais prévenir- je lui tendis de simples ballerines plates de couleur noires elles aussi, accordant a sa robe, et lui fit un petit sourire. Qu'elle me rendis, faiblement. Quand a moi, j'avais déjà enfiler ma robe et mes escarpins, je finit de maquiller ma peau et mes yeux avant de me retourner vers elle, je m'approchais a pas de loups et lui prit la main avec un petit sourire, la pauvre semblais vraiment perdue. Je la guidais vers la salle principale, lorsque nous entrâmes les grandes portes étaient ouvertes, laissant aux invités le loisir de rester dans la pièce ou d'aller se promener dans les couloirs. Je lâchais sa main et le temps que je disent bonjour a Félix, qu'elle avais disparue, bon, après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulais, alors que j'allais rejoindre Félix après avoir abandonner l'idée de la chercher, je la vit au loin, assise sur le balcon, seule, elle ne souriais pas, ne riais pas, elle semblais vouloir s'éloigner de la joie et la bonne humeur de cette fête, je soupirais d'agacement, ne comprenant pas son entêtement a s'isoler et allais finalement m'amuser avec mes amis, amants et ennemis.

POV ALEC

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! JE L'AI TUER ! TU AS BIEN VU MES MAINS SE REFERMER SUR MON POIGNARD ET LA TRANSPERCER ! TU AS BIEN ENTENDU SON CRI ET TU AS BIEN VU SES YEUX SE FERMER ET SON POULS S'ARRÊTER ET..

Je la coupais en posant ma main sur ses lèvres. Serrant les dents, j'articulais comme je le put :

-Aro me l'as dit. Alors je le crois.

-Pourquoi tu t'entête Alec ? Elle est morte ! Tu m'as moi ! sanglotta elle.

Je me radoucit.

-Jane.. je sait bien que tu adorais Léna mais..

-Arrête Alec ! Je l'ai tuer par jalousie ! PAR JALOUSIE MERDE ! Alors arrête, je ne veut pas tuer une nouvelle innocente, surtout pas si elle est vraiment ma soeur !

-Jane.. soupirais je.. Je l'aime.

-Aro t'as au moins prouver que c'est elle ?

-Elle as dicter tout ce qu'il s'est passer ce jour la.. a dit que tu l'avais tuer, que je t'y avais autoriser, qu'aro n'avais rien dit ! QUE NOUS L'AVIONS TUER ! JE PENSE QUE C'EST SUFFISANT NON ? finis je par hurler.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

-Jane.. promet moi une chose..

Aucune réponse..

-Même si ce n'est pas notre Léna, promet moi de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je t'aimerais toujours autant ma Jane..

Elle leva des yeux noirs de chagrin vers moi avant d'hocher la tête. Je posait légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes afin de sceller notre accord. Caressait ses joues de mes pouces avant de m'éloigner doucement d'elle, ses pupilles redevinrent aussi froide que d'habitude avant que nous ne prenions le chemin de la salle principale ensemble, main dans la main.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, Démétri vint directement vers moi, accompagné d'Heidi et Félix, nous parlâmes ensemble quelques heures avant qu'Heidi ne m'attirent a l'écart. Je me laissait faire trop étonné pour répliquer et une fois que nous étions près des balcons, elle me montra ces derniers du doigt je tournais la tête et vit une petite silhouette appuyée sur la rembarde, assise contre le mur, elle semblais triste. Je ne bougeais pas, alors je sentit les mains d'Heidi me pousser dans le dos, je me dirigea vers Léna.. _Ma_ Léna..

Lorsque je fut a sa hauteur, elle ne bougeais toujours pas.

-Démétri est venu me voir.. chuchota elle.

J'avançait de plusieurs pas.

-Il est le seul a être venu me voir.. Et.. il m'as raconter..

Lorsque je fut a quelques centimètres d'elle, elle tourna la tête vers moi, retennant apparement ses larmes.

-Tu est mon frère.. et..

J'avançait encore un peu..

-Pourquoi tu a fait sa ?

Je ne répondais pas.

-Pourquoi tu lui a demander de me tuer ?

Aucune réponse.

Aucune question.

Le silence reignait.

-Tout s'implement parcequ'il t'aime ! C'est moi qui t'ai tuer, lui n'as fait sa que pour me garder. Il t'aimais et il t'aime. Chuchota une vois dans l'ombre. Jane. Léna recula sur la rembarde, prise de panique, Jane entra dans la lumière, et fit un petit sourire amical a Léna. Je restait figé. Jane n'avais jamais réagit comme sa depuis.. qu'elle était transformée ! Puis elle chuchota doucement :

-Je vous vous laisser seul, je retourne a la fête, je pense qu'Aro aura bien besoin d'une protection supplémentaire. Bonne soirée.

Et elle partit, laissant une léna sceptique et un alec complétement déboussolé.

Léna finit par retourner son attention sur le paysage, avant de chuchoter si bas qu'il me fut difficile de l'entendre :

-Tu peut retourner la bas si tu veut, ce n'est pas parceque je suis la que tu dois y être..

Je prit son visage entre mes mains et le tourna vers moi, observant les larmes qui y coulaient, j'approchais mon visage du sien et capturais ses lèvres des miennes. Ne désirant pas la forcer a aller plus loin alors que je venais juste de la retrouver, je la prit dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle pleura en silence contre moi, lorsque sa respiration se calma, je pensa directement que c'était elle, ce n'était pas une étrangère, c'était la léna de mon passé, celle de mon présent ,et celle qui reignerais toujours sur mon futur. Baissant les yeux vers elle, je remarqua qu'elle était endormie. La callant contre mon torse, je sautait du balcon pour atterir bien plus haut, a la fenêtre de ma chambre, dont j'ouvrit la fenêtre de l'extérieur, et entra, refermant la fenêtre sur mon passage, j'allongea Léna sur mon lit. Avant de me coucher a ses côtés et l'observer dormir tout le restant de la nuit.. Oui, c'était elle.

POV BELLA

-Alice ? Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? m'exclamais je affolée. Elle chuchotais sans interruptions : Léna, léna, léna,léna, léna,léna, léna...

Edward et toute la famille étaient a côté d'elle, jusqu'au moment ou elle sortit de sa vision, un immense sourire arbora son visage.

-Léna est amoureuse..

J'eus un immense sourire et serra Edward contre moi. Mais lui ne réagit pas, je le regardais avec étonnement.

-Qui ? rugit il.

-EDWARRD ! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE ! hurlais je ! Notre petite fille a trouver l'amour ! Tu te rends compte ? riais je joyeusement.

Il eut un petit sourire mais dit néanmoins avec un peu plus de calme :

-Qui Alice ?

-Alec ! Souria elle.

-La traite il bien ? demanda Emmett sceptique en se retroussant les manches.

-Oui ! Arrêtez de faire vos rabats jois ! Elle est totalement heureuse et épanouie !

Je souriais, peu m'importais qui la rendais heureuse, du moment qu'elle l'était !

-Et renesmée ?

-Elle a prévu de demander a Aro de revenir a la maison !

-Et il a dit ?

-Oui ! ils sont en train de fêter un bal, a l'origine, ils devaient la nommer garde rapprochée, mais au dernier moment Aro lui a accorder de pouvoir partir, il nous appelera dans les environs de minuit pour venir la chercher! Sautait elle de joie.

Ma fille était amoureuse, et mon autre fille allais me revenir, j'était la mère la plus comblée du monde.

POV ALEC

J'était allongé près d'elle. Elle dormais dans mes bras, j'était heureux, heureux et comblé ! Son souffle se coupa, croyant qu'elle était éveillée, j'ouvrit les yeux, mais elle dormais, une de ses jambes et son bras droit escaladèrent mon corps afin de se hisser sur moi. Je mit mes mains dans son dos avec surprise. Un petit sourire que j'imaginais niais vint s'installer sur mes lèvres. Mon ange m'était enfin revenue..


	11. Fin du tome 1

**Salut mes -rares- fidèles lecteurs !**

_Je tenais personnellement a vous remercier, vous remercier de m'avoir lue, m'avoir commenter, que se soient en bien ou en mal, je remercie même les amies avec qui je me suis fâchée, malgrés leurs mensonges ou leurs erreurs, elles ont étées la pour moi et ma fiction. Merci aussi a mes amies, mes lecteurs anonymes -s'il y en a- et tout ceux qui ont contribués a m'aider dans cette fiction._

* * *

Voila.. Il fallais y arriver, et c'est maintenant que je l'ai décider.. La fiction est terminée Je ne sait pas encore si je commençerais un tome 2, vu que ces temp-ci, **j'ai de moins en moins de lecteurs.** Bref, je remercie néanmoins ceux qui me suivent encore. Mandy.


	12. Prologue tome 2 : Blood & Love, My life

Blood & Love : My Life.

_Voila. Le tome 2 que vous attendiez -ou pas- est enfin arrivé ! J'ai longtemps hésité a continuer cette fiction ! Il faut dire que ces temps ci.. ca ne marche pas très bien ! Mais bon ! Je garde espoir ! Serez vous de ceux qui me suivrez encore durant ce deuxième tome ? Je l'espère !.. Toujours est il que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'abandonner Léna, Jane et Alec !_

MANDY

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Dans l'ombre du bâtiment, je te regardais accomplir ce que ton rôle exigeait. Dans l'ombre du bâtiment, je te regardais sans m'en lasser. Savoir que tu était a moi, que j'étais a toi, était la plus belle des preuves d'amour que tu puissent me faire, tes mots, uns a uns, resteraient a jamais encrés dans ma mémoire. Tout était beau, tout était frais ! Je vivais enfin la vie que j'avais toujours voulu vivre durant ma deuxième enfance parmi les Cullen ! J'avais un fiancé, une belle-soeur, des amis, une famille, des parents, des frères, des soeurs, du bonheur, de l'amour, des emmerdes ! Une vie calme, tendre et saisissante. La vie semblais nous promettre milles et unes surprises. En tout, ce dont j'ai toujours rêver. Que demander de plus ?


	13. Chapitre 1 : T2

-Alors Jane a décider de changer d'avis ?

-Oui ! Elle s'en voulais que je soient en permanence triste !

-Le grand Alec Volturi triste ? C'est possible sa ? me moquais je en riant.

Il eut un petit grognement, mais a son petit sourire, je savais qu'il ne m'en voulais pas du tout, me redressant sur mes coudes, je lui rendis son sourire, et soupira timidement :

-Devrais je me faire pardonner ?

Jouant le jeux, il fit sa tête de supérieur mécontent.

-Si vous ne voulez pas être punie, vous avez interet !

-Cela dependra de votre punition ! Me retenais je de rire.

-Que pensez vous de ne point me voir pendant 2 semaines ? fit il sadiquement.

-Je crois que je préfère me faire pardonner dans ce cas, mon Alec ! riais je en l'embrassant tendrement. Il répondit a mon baiser puis me serra dans ses bras avec un petit soupir.

-Tu est incorrigible !

On toqua a la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Je vit avec surprise Jane entrer dans la pièce, elle s'approcha de nous et vint faire la bise a son frère avant de déposer un bisous sur ma joue en me faisant un petit sourire, je tournais la tête vers Alec avec surprise, je le vit dans le même état que moi. Jane eut un petit rire face a notre réaction et se releva.

-Aro désire te voir Alec ! Toi aussi Léna !

Je tournais une nouvelle fois la tête vers Alec qui haussa les épaules, avant de prendre sa soeur dans ses bras, cette dernière, avec un petit sourire, s'éclipsa. Alec me prit par la main et me fit signe de le suivre avec un petit sourire, ce que je fit. Une fois arrivés face a la salle principale, des gardes a l'entrée de la salle nous ouvrirent la porte avant de la refermer derrière nous. Alec lâcha a ce moment la ma main, bien que je me sentent légèrement -énormément- vexée par ce geste, je comprenais. Alec se mit un peut plus près d'Aro que moi, le fait qu'il n'aient rien dit lorsque j'était morte dans ma "première vie" ne me rendais que plus méfiante. Je préférais donc rester en retrait. Mais le maître de Volterra n'en fut pas si convaincu que cela puisqu'il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main, sondant certainement mes pensées les plus anciennes. Il fit de même avec Alec, suite a quoi il retourna s'asseoir avec lenteur sur son trône.

-Carlisle Cullen m'a téléphoner.

Il avais dit sa avec une telle facilitée qu'il me fut difficile de le prendre autrement qu'avec une presque indifférence. Alec prit la parole le premier.

-En quel honneur, maître ?

Cela me surprenais toujours autant de ce pseudonyme. "Maître".. Curieux !

-Edward et Bella demandaient s'il serait possible de revoir Léna. Afin de s'assurer si elle est heureuse et épanouie en notre présence. Mais je n'ai pas accepter, puisqu'avant, je voulais vous en parler a tous les deux !

-Pourquoi a eux deux seulement ? S'exclama Caius avec curiositée.

-Car lorsque mon ami de forks m'a téléphoner, Jane et Démétri étaient dans la pièce, il ne restait donc plus qu'Alec et Léna a prévenir. Répondit Aro a son frère.

-Maître.. avec tout le respect que je vous doit, pourquoi vouloir nous en parler ?

-Vous allez devoir aller avec Jane et Démétri a Forks, si tout se passe bien, ta soeur et Démétri repartirons le lendemain même, quand a vous deux, vous devrez y rester quelques jours ! Quand a la durée, ce sera a vous de juger !

-Bien maître. s'inclina avec aisance Alec tandis que je l'imitais.

Aro eut un petit sourire avant de déclarer que nous partirions tous les quatre demain midi et que nous y irions en avion. Nous quittâmes la salle en silence, une fois a l'extérieur, les bras d'Alec m'attirèrent contre lui, ses lèvres vinrent frôler mon oreille droite qu'il mordilla avant d'émettre un petit rire suite a mon petit soupir de bien être.

Une fois dans notre chambre, il me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota a l'oreille :

-Que pouvons nous bien faire pour tuer ces dernières heures ?

Je ne répondit pas, me contentant de le serrer contre moi et inhaler son odeur avec sérénité. Il finit par se détacher de moi, me prendre par la main et m'attirer vers le divan ou il me fit asseoir avant de s'éclipser dans le dressing, il en vint quelques instants plus tard, une boite bleue de velours a la main. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé sur lequel j'était assise et ouvrit la belle boite. Il en sortit un collier, d'anciennes lettres et un foulard noir. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il prit le collier en main et me le mit autour du coup avant de m'embrasser.

-Il t'appartient. Tu le portais toujours jadis. Mère te l'avais donner, tu disait qu'il te porterais chance. Et moi, j'espère qu'il nous portera chance a nous, mon amour.

Je rougis face a de tels arguments, je ne put que caresser sa joue. Doucement, nos lèvres se re-rencontrèrent et il se recula quelques instants avant de prendre en main le foulard et le porter a son nez. Il respira l'odeur de ce bout de tissus noir quelques instants avant de me prendre la main et chuchoter avec un petit sourire.

-Lorsque j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir te revoir, dans les années 1738,**(**_Information Alec a 298 ans, lui et Jane sont nés en 1712, quand a Léna, elle est née en 1713_**)**je suis revenu au château de notre enfance, dans la petite cabane qui nous servait enfant a moi, Jane et toi. Nous nous amusions comme des diables dans cette cabane ! Tantôt l'on jouais aux pauvre paysans se rebellant, tantôt aux pirates. Nous avions mis ce foulard dans un coffre que père nous avais donner comme mobilier pour notre petite cabane. Nous nous étions promis, enfants, que si un jour l'un de nous disparaissait de la vie des autres, nous garderions précieusement de foulard, avec l'espoir de se revoir un jour..

-Alec.. Souris je, prise par mes émotions.

-Laisse moi finir.. _Fit il en m'embrassant avant de reprendre son récit_. Tu ne peut pas savoir combien j'ai haïe ce simple bout de tissus, mes années en tant que vampire passaient, mais tu ne revenais toujours pas, je savais que ce serment que nous nous étions fait tous les trois ne marcherais pas.. Et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir accepter cette idée de foulard. Tout simplement pour une seule raison : Ce foulard me faisait espérer. Après tout, si les vampires, les loup garou existaient, pourquoi pas les serment, les _vrais_ serments ? Je t'ai toujours aimer, jamais je n'ai cesser d'espérer, et pour cela Jane te haïssait. Elle reconnaissait ses erreurs au fond d'elle, au fond d'elle, c'est a elle qu'elle en voulais le plus, mais elle te haïssait de me rendre si triste, et pourtant.. tu n'y était pour rien, et c'est maintenant qu'elle l'a compris.

-Pourquoi me dire tout sa maintenant, Alec ? Demandais je le plus calmement possible malgré les larmes qui voulaient couler le long de mes joues. Ce qu'il venais de me dire était tellement beau.. Il ne répondit pas. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Loin de là, je planais sur un nuage imaginaire. Il m'aimais, il m'aimais et il m'avais fait la plus belle des déclaration d'amour que l'on m'aient fait durant toute mes vies.

_Quelques heures plus tard.._

L'étreinte d'Alec autour de moi se renforça. Je me redressait, allongée a côté de lui sur _notre_ grand lit. Cela me faisait toujours un peu bizarre de savoir que _moi_.. j'était en couple avec l'homme le plus parfait du monde, mon Alec. Son visage se releva vers moi, l'embrassant tendrement, je jetais un oeil au cadran de la pièce, posé sur la table de chevet non loin du lit. Jane serait furieuse si nous rations l'heure. Mais heureusement, il n'était que 9 heure du matin. Il nous restait près de trois heures. Je me recouchais près d'Alec. Ce dernier me demanda l'heure avec un petit sourire. Je lui mentis en lui disant qu'il n'était que 6 heures. Mais prévoyant mon coup, il se redressa, m'entraînant a son passage et vit qu'il était neuf heures. Il se retourna vers moi avec un petit sourire avertissant. Je chuchotais un petit Oups, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'observa se pencher sur moi avant de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille et y chuchoter dans un petit grognement taquin :

-Il me semble que tu m'as menti.. Diablesse !

J'eus un petit rire, rire auquel il se joignit sans attendre avant de se lever ignorant mes petites plaintes.

-Jane serait furieuse si nous arrivions en retard ! Il vaut mieux préparer nos affaires ! Sourit il en m'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser dans le dressing. Je ne me fit pas prier pour le rejoindre et m'assit avec une aisance déconcertante sur une étagère vide. Alec se retourna vers moi et me tendit une valise, il me fit un petit sourire avant de me dire d'un air coquin a l'oreille :

-Si tu veut, je peut la préparer, ta valise !

Je secouais la tête négativement, n'osant parler. Je devais certainement avoir les joues rouges pivoines, puisqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans son dos sous mon tee-shirt. Malgré mes frissons presque incontrôlables, je l'arrêtais lentement avant de lui dire sa phrase typique de tout a l'heure :

-Jane serait furieuse ! N'oublie pas ! Le taquinais je.

Il eut un petit grognement frustré avant de continuer a remplir sa valise d'affaires, cette tâche fut vite bouclée, une fois que j'eus fini, je me rendis compte qu'Alec m'observait. Il vint se placer derrière moi tandis que je finissait de fermer ma valise et déposa un petit baiser dans mon coup. Me retournant vers lui, jel'embrassait. Sa langue vint percer le barrage de mes lèvres, passage que je lui laissa volontier, mêlant son souffle au mien. Il mit rapidement fin au baiser avec un petit sourire. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers la sortie de la chambre, nos deux valises en main. Il m'attira près de lui, passant un bras autour de ma taille et nous fit sortir par une porte non loin de notre chambre, je ne l'avais auparavant pas remarquer, ce qui était étrange puisque j'était passer une dizaine de fois devant sans jamais remarquer cette sortie. Une voiture nous attendais a l'extérieur. Je fut surprise que nous soyons sortis a 11h30, de coutume, les Volturi étaient pourtant toujours ponctuels.. Cela m'étonnais, mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre pour 30 minutes ! Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Alec ouvrit la mâle et y introduit nos deux valises, a côté des deux autres de Jane et Démétri. Lorsque j'ouvrit la porte de la voiture, Démétri a l'autre bout de la banquette me fit un petit sourire. Sourire que je ne put que lui rendre. J'entrais a mon tour dans l'habitacle et me rapprocha de Démétri afin de me mettre au centre. Jane, du côté avant passager, nous fit un petit sourire discret avant de retourner a la contemplation de son portable. Alec quand a lui, monta du côté conducteur. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, si bien que je ne tarda pas a ressentir la fatigue que provoquais tout le stress discret mais tout de même présent que je ressentait face a une entrevue avec mes parents, parents qui -en passant- n'appréciaient pas les Volturi.. Les paupières lourdes, je me retenais néanmoins de m'endormir. Démétri le remarqua malgré tous mes efforts a rester bien éveillée et le fit savoir aux jumeaux qui, a l'avant, jetèrent d'un même mouvement un oeil dans ma direction. Je ne put faire plus et m'endormit sans plus attendre.


	14. Chapitre 2 : T2

Des voix me parvinrent de très loin. J'eus une sensation de bourdonnement avant de me décider a ouvrir les yeux. Je m'était endormie, cela ne faisait aucun doute. En effet, lorsque j'ouvrit les yeux, la lumière m'éblouit. Mais étais ce la lumière, ou le léger étincellement qui brillais sur la peau des vampires provenant de la faible lumière passant par les vitres teintées qui m'éblouit ? J'opta pour la deuxième solution lorsque je refermais les yeux, décidée a me reposer.

Une main vint caresser ma joue. Alec ! Son odeur me parvenais comme le plus beau des parfums. Je me redressait doucement sur mes coudes. Comment avait il fait pour atterrir derrière avec moi ? Je laissa tomber cette idée en pensant qu'ils avaient du s'arrêter et changer de place lorsque je m'était précédemment endormie. Toujours est-il que lorsque je fut assise, les bras d'Alec m'encerclèrent et il m'attira contre lui, ce que je ne refusait pas, car, bien au contraire, je ne me fit pas prier pour me blottir dans ses bras.

Je sentit ses lèvres se poser sur mes cheveux avant que sa main ne viennent prendre la mienne, relevant un peu la tête vers lui, il m'embrassa légèrement, avant de relever les yeux vers l'avant de la voiture, regardant moi aussi, je fut extrêmement gênée de voir que Jane nous observait un petit sourire aux lèvres a travers le rétroviseur. Je m'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :  
-On est bientôt arriver ?  
Étirant légèrement mes jambes dans la voiture, j'attendit patiemment une réponse. La main d'Alec traçait des cercles agréables le long de mon poignet, me collant un peu plus contre lui, je fermais les yeux, appréciant la sensation de ses doigts contre ma peau.  
-On devrais arriver d'ici cinq minutes ! Nous venons de traverser Forks ! Chuchota la voix divine d'Alec a mon oreille.  
-Il ne manque plus qu'a traverser cette forêt et nous y seront ! Fit ensuite la voix de Jane concentrée au volant.

Je tentais de me concentrer sur Alec mais n'y parvins pas. J'était certes heureuse de savoir que j'allais revoir mes parents, ma famille et Renesmée, mais qu'allaient ils dire d'Alec ? S'ils s'avaient pour nous deux, comment ils réagiraient ? Que penseraient-ils de lui ? Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas ? Des dizaines de questions se mélangeaient, en mon esprit totalement préoccupé. J'aurais préférer rester a Volterra avec mon Alec. J'aurais préférer rester en Italie au lieu de devoir affronter le regard de ma famille..  
Et s'ils empêchaient les Volturi de me reprendre ...

Non, vraiment, je me tracassait trop. La main d'Alec vint caresser ma joue, me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Je me rendit alors compte que mon autre main serrait la sienne avec insistance. Je le lâchais avec un petit regard d'excuse, il me sourit en retour. Sourire que je ne put que lui rendre.

Bien trop vite a mon goût, la voiture s'arrêta. Alec s'éloigna un peu de moi, je m'affolais. Il le remarqua et sa main vint prendre la mienne. Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Les Cullen attendaient déjà devant la belle villa blanche.

Nous nous approchions, mais les jumeaux stoppèrent leur marche a quelques mètres du clan Cullen, Démétri et moi suivîmes leur geste. Alec lâcha doucement ma main et me fit un petit sourire encourageant.

Je fit un pas vers les Cullen que ma mère en eut fait une dizaine. Elle me serra contre elle, ne sachant exactement comment réagir je ne réagissait pas. Elle fut surprise par mon soudain changement, il est vrai que lorsque j'était enfant, je restait souvent dans ses bras et refusait de m'y retirer. Je finit par tapoter maladroitement son dos. Elle se recula et me fit un petit sourire. Alice, souriante, s'exclama :  
-Pourquoi ne pas rentrer et nous parler de ta vie a Volterra ?  
J'hochais la tête et ma mère m'entraîna vers la villa mais je l'arrêtais a mi chemin. Je me retournais vers les autres Volturi. Alec s'approcha sous le grognement de mon père. Il se stoppa. Je regardais ma mère, puis mon père, et Alec. Ce dernier me regardais aussi, me posant une question silencieuse.  
-Maman je.. peut-il venir ?  
-Bien sûr. Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Sourit elle dans son bonheur.  
Alec fut a mes côtés en moins d'une seconde. Mon père le regardais d'un mauvais oeil, mais je ne m'y attardais pas et m'éloignant un peu de mon Alec pour ne pas lui causer trop d'ennuis, je suivit tous les Cullen a l'intérieur de la villa.

Alec semblait tout a fait a l'aise.. Contrairement a moi. Si mon père continuait a me fixer pour essayer de déchiffrer je ne sait quoi dans mon esprit, j'allais littéralement imploser. Le silence était total, ils me regardaient tous. Alec, debout, appuyé contre le mur a côté de la porte, me fixait. Je n'avais en ce moment qu'une envie : me faufiler dans ses bras protecteurs et y rester pour éviter tous ces regards emplis d'intrusion.

Ce fut ma mère qui commença a parler.

-Je sait bien que sa dois être difficile pour toi.. Revenir ici.. Forks ne te manque pas ?

_Pas du tout maman.. si tu savait comme je préfère Volterra._ Aurais je eu envi de lui dire pour lui prouver a quel point je me sentait mal a l'aise dans cette villa, a quel point leurs regards étaient trop insistants, a quel point je me sentait_étrangère_ a cet endroit.

-Un peu. me contentais-je de dire.

-Un peu ? Plaisanta Emmett.

-Bon d'accord, beaucoup ! mentis je.

Ma mère soupira, comme soulagée..

-Léna ! me fit Jasper comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avais pas apprécier.

-Qu'y a t-il Jasper ? s'enquit mon père, a l'affut.

De la manière dont il fixait MON Alec, on aurais dit qu'il voulais lui arracher la tête, contrairement a mon amour qui lui, se contentait de me fixer, moi, le mur, les tableaux, le plafond, le sol.

-Rien.

-Si. Il y a quelque chose. Alors je veut savoir ! Commençait a s'énerver mon père.

Je tentais je retenir le flot de paroles qui tentaient inévitablement de sortir de ma bouche. Cela ferais beaucoup de peine a ma mère, Alice et Rosalie si jamais je leur disait la vérité et...

-Qu'elle vérité ? S'exclama mon père en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je lançait un petit regard de détresse a Alec qui se défigea et s'approcha de moi sous le regard meurtrier de mon père.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller rejoindre Jane et Démétri. Ils ont réserver un hôtel. Nous repasseront après nous être installés. Finit il a l'intention des Cullen. Je me levais, soulagée et m'approchais de lui, ignorant le regard de mon père et des autres Cullen sur nous avant de sortir de la pièce, ma mère vint me serrer contre elle, tout comme Alice. J'avais précédemment remarquer l'absence de Renesmée et Rosalie, je me demandais ou elles étaient. Mais mes pensées furent coupées lorsque, a l'extérieur, Alec me prit par la taille et m'attira vers lui. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, je montais sur ses genoux. Regardant la grande villa blanche. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille et il me chuchota que je devrais me reposer.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil Alec. fis je doucement tandis que Jane, a l'avant, démarrais.

-Ton père n'est pas très sociable. Rit il pour détendre la tension régnant en moi depuis notre arrivée. J'avais été ravie de revoir ma mère, mais mon père avais tout gâcher, ces retrouvailles pour les quelles j'avais stresser, espérer, avaient été en quelque sortes gâchées par le mauvais caractère de mon père. J'espérais silencieusement que lorsque nous y retournerions, tout se passerait autrement.


	15. Chapitre 3 : T2

POV LENA

Son souffle sur mon coup me fit frissonner. J'eus un petit sourire avant de relever la tête et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il me fit basculer au dessus de lui sur le lit m'enlaçant tendrement. A ce moment là, un vibrement retentit sur ma cuisse. M'écartant de quelques centimètres du corps d'Alec, je retirais mon portable de ma poche avant de décrocher, surprise du numéro inconnu s'affichant sur l'écran tactile.  
-Oui ?  
_-Oui allo Lena ?_  
Je soupirais.  
Mince ! Elle avais du l'entendre !  
_-Je sait bien que je vous dérange -deux ou trois grognements se fit entendre derrière elle- mais j'aimerais que nous passions un peu de temps ensemble ! Que dirais tu de venir faire du shopping avec nous ?_  
-Je ne pense pas que..  
Elle me coupa directement.  
_-Allez ! On achetera tout plein de trucs ! Et puis certaines choses pourraient plaire a Alec aussi.._  
Nouveau grognement derrière et cri indigné de la part de mon père sous les rires de Jasper et Emmett.  
-Non pas..  
Alec me prit précipitamment le portable des mains.  
-Quand, ou, quelle heure ? Demandais il.  
Encore des protestations de l'autre côté du portable.  
-ALEC ! criais je indignée.  
_-A la villa a 15h30 !_  
Un autre vibrement se fit entendre. Il sortit cette fois ci son portable a lui en demandant a Alice de patienter quelques secondes, il regarda la numéro, cela devais être un SMS puisqu'il se mit a pianoter sur son portable.  
-Désolé alice, ce ne sera plus possible ! Fit il finalement en raccrochant mon portable et me le rendant. Il reprit son portable, m'embrassa et s'assit a côté de moi avant de chercher quelque chose sur son répertoire.

_Quelques instants plus tard.._

_- Il faudra que tu te méfient d'Edward, il risquerais d'apprendre pour toi et Léna.._  
- Il ne le sait pas déjà ? Fit Alec  
_- Non ! Je ne pense pas !_

_- Aro aimerais te parler, je te le passe Alec !_  
- Bien Marcus.  
Alec était au téléphone depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si sérieux. Il portait sa main gauche a son coup, se le frôlant comme s'il était dans une reflexion interne et intense.  
-Maitre.. Je vous doit énormément de respect pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Moi, Jane et Léna, mais je ne pense pas que se soient une bonne idée.  
_-Pourquoi ? demandais la voix d'Aro, songeuse._  
-Cela représente un risque majeur ! Léna n'a pas encore été testée au milieu des humains et nous ne savons pas comment elle peut réagir face a une centaines d'humai..  
_-Alec ! Le coupa il. Je fait tout ce que je peut pour racourcir votre séjour a Forks puisque j'ai activement besoin de toi et Jane, et qu'il faut absolument que je testent Léna, afin de trouver si elle possède un pouvoir au plus vite. Alors fait ce que je te demande !_  
Alec eut un petit soupir résigné avant de chuchoter une réponse affirmative a son portable. Aro souffla de soulagement avant de dire d'un ton plus doux a présent :  
_-Bien ! Prévenez les Cullen que vous quitterez le lycée et Forks dans 5 jours !_  
-Bien maître. Au revoir.  
Il raccrocha. Je relevais les yeux une nouvelle fois vers son visage a présent crispé par le doute. Jane s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé derrière ma tête et demanda a son frère ce qui le préoccupais. Ce dernier nous répondit qu'Aro voulais que nous allions au lycée pour 5 jours, ainsi les cullen nous verraient plus souvent et nous pourrions partir plus tôt ! De mon côté je n'était pas tellement convaincue ! Après tout, avec la façon dont s'est passer la dernière visite chez les Cullen.. Cela ne m'encourageais pas du tout a y retourner !  
Et puis recemment, je ne savais plus comment me considérer. Étais je une Cullen, une Volturi, ou définitivement la soeur d'Alec et Jane ? Je ne saurais répondre a ces questions ! C'était tellement difficile ! J'avais vécu longtemps avec les jumeaux, puis avais rencontrer les Volturi.. et maintenant voila qui s'ajoutaient a l'équation les Cullen.. C'était définitivement trop compliqué pour moi ! Malgrès tout, j'aurais aimer savoir quel nom je portais vraiment.. Laquelle de ces trois famille était a présent la mienne ? Je me doutais seulement au fond de moi que quoi je disent ou je fassent, Alec et Jane étaient ma famille.. Mais en étais je sure ?  
Je fut coupée dans mes réflexions par Jane. Celle ci passa devant moi et déposa son portable sur la table basse en face de moi avant de me dire :  
-Nous allons chasser ! Tu veut venir ?  
-Non merci ! souriais je doucement.  
Je n'avais pas tellement envi de chasser, pour tout avouer.  
-Je vais rester avec toi ! fit Alec en revenant de l'étage.  
Je regardais en priorité ses yeux, ils étaient aussi noirs que deux puits sans fond. Je secouais négativement la tête tandis qu'il haussa les sourcils. Mécontent.  
-Hors de question Alec ! Pour une fois écoute moi ! Tu a soif sa se voit !  
-Je lui laisse mon portable ! fit Jane avec un petit sourire rassurant.  
Alec secoua la tête, non convaincu. Je soupirais et il me fixa, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu sera prudente ?  
-Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! fis je en lui montrant le canapé avec un petit sourire. Sourire qu'il me rendit, tendu, avant de sortir a l'extérieur.  
Une heure et quelques minutes passèrent avant que je décident a me lever. Ma gorge me brûlait atrocemment. J'avais eu tord de refuser de les accompagner. Sortant a l'extérieur, je me rendit compte que je ne savais pas ou ils étaient partis. Respirant de longues minutes l'air, je me mit a suivre une trace très faible. Après tout je n'avais rien a perdre ! Au cas ou, Démétri me retrouverais grâce a son don s'ils venaient a rentrer et que je ne soient plus a la villa que Jane avais finalement louer après s'être rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas rester dans un immeuble plein d'humains. D'ailleurs comment allais je faire pour le lycée ? Bref, je ne m'encombrais pas de ces sombres pensées en apercevant la silhouette d'Alec en haut d'un immeuble. Je l'entendais grogner de la ou je me trouvais. J'hésitais a avancer, mais me décidant, je fit un pas, puis deux. Arrivant enfin a sa hauteur, je posait ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers moi en grognant férocement, m'agrippant le poignet violemment, il me repoussa quelques pas plus loin.. Je reculais de nouveau.. Prise de panique, qu'avais je fait de mal ? Il retourna son regard vers la rue d'en face, je regardais aussi. Il n'y avais rien, absolument rien. Il finit par soupirer lourdement avant de sauter sur un autre toit et s'évanouir dans une rue. Choquée et les larmes aux yeux, je m'assit sur le bord du toit en béton. Que lui était il arriver pour qu'il soient dans un tel état ? Jamais il n'avais réagis comme sa avec moi..  
-Léna ? S'exclama une voix surprise.  
Me retournant, je vit Jane s'approchant de moi. Elle s'assit a mes côtés avant de me demander ce qui m'arrivais.  
Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de sonder la rue, qu'elle était cette foutue chose l'ayant mis dans un tel état merde ? Je tentais comme je pouvais de me calmer. Et s'il avais vu une autre femme et qu'il ne m'aimais plus ? Non non ! Impossible ! Ce n'est pas en quelques minutes qu'il a pu m'oublier ! Il a simplement du avoir soif.. J'essayais de m'en convaincre, malgrès tous les doutes m'assaillant..


	16. Chapitre 4 : T2

Dans une pièce sombre, on peut tout deviner; calculer; inventer. Dans le noir on ne peut rien oublier : les gestes; les mots; les erreurs.. Le regret.. La peur. Surtout la peur ! Ce sentiment lancinant qui force votre ventre a se nouer, vos yeux a vous piquer et vos gestes a devenir désordonnés. Je n'aime pas avoir peur. Non, c'est un sentiment que je déteste par dessus tout ! C'est tellement effrayant, la peur. Et justement, j'ai peur ! Peur a un tel point que je ne sait même pas aligner une penser en rapport a une autre ! Les mots ne peuvent pas se succéder dans mon esprit. Seul deux résident mes pensées : Alec. Et Frayeur.

Plusieurs heures avaient passer, je faisait les cent pas dans l'immense chambre d'hôtel, Jane était venu me voir. Sans succès, j'attendais son frère, pas elle ! J'était effrayée, mais cela, vous le saviez ! Il avait fait preuve de tant de violence, de tant d'..indifférence envers moi que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'allonger sur le lit, m'endormir telle l'hybride que j'était et attendre sagement Alec et oublier tout sa ! Non, parce que moi, je ne suis effectivement pas humaine, et que je ne PEUT pas oublier ! Parce que tout était gravé comme si c'était en train de se passer.

La porte de la pièce a côté claqua. Je retins ma respiration, refermant doucement celle de la salle de bain, et m'appuya contre le bois de celle-ci. J'entendis quelques pas fait dans la chambre. Je sortit de la pièce a pas de loup. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire, sourire auquel je ne répondit pas, trop crispée pour faire le moindre mouvement, quel qu'il soit.

Je plantais mes prunelles bleues dans les siennes, tentant de sonder son esprit. Il se rembrunit instantanément et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je suis désolé.. souffla il en un souffle avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains.

Je fronçais les sourcils, m'approchais, m'éloignais, et quittais la pièce. Je sortit a l'extérieur sous les yeux distraits des autre Volturi présents tandis qu'ils étaient penchés sur des dossiers. Dehors, le vent ne me procurais presque aucune sensation, seule celle d'être emportée, non loin de mes soucis, mais juste a côté. Je m'appuyais contre le mur de la grande bâtisse avant de m'engager dans les rues, mains dans les poches.

Au plus je m'éloignais, au plus je me sentait bien. Oui, j'était bien ! Loin de mes embrouilles et mes soucis ! J'était merveilleusement légère et agréablement calme. Aucune panique ne m'envahissait, aucune saute d'humeur ne faisait son apparition. Je ne pouvais souhaiter rien de mieux. Je fermais les yeux un instant, humant la brise.

J'avais la tête entièrement dans les nuages, aucunes ombres ne venaient assombrir mon ciel. Mais dehors, lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit.. Qu'avais je cru ? que je pourrais tout oublier ? je pouvait passer a côté a chaque fois, cela restait sur ma route : Je m'inquiétais. Et c'était malgrès tout dur.

Je levais une énième fois la tête. Une ombre était appuyée contre le mur. Je m'approchais a pas de loup, il m'avais vu.. Un faible souffle de sa part amena son odeur jusqu'à moi, je me tendis. Me retournant je marchais vers la villa. Il m'agrippa le bras violemment.

Son bras m'attira contre lui, il me colla a son corps gelé. J'était terrifiée. Ses lèvres se posèrent durement sur mon coup, qu'il renifla longtemps. Sa main sur mon poignet me faisait mal. J'écarquillais les yeux en sentant ses crocs pénétrer mon coup. Il serra mon corps contre lui, j'étouffais. La douleur était telle que je hurlais. Sa deuxième main vint se poser fermement sur ma bouche. Un grognement roula dans son torse, vibrant contre moi. Je n'était que peur et douleur. Je tombais, il me soutins, aspirant mon sang a gorgées.. Je gémis.. J'avais mal.. J'avais peur..

POV JANE

C'était parti tout seul lorsque ma main avais percuter la joue d'Alec, qui, inquiet, me jurais qu'il n'avais pas fait exprès. Il tomba au sol, plus de surprise que de force. Je m'approcha de Léna, qui, la gorge ensanglantée, avais les yeux entrouverts, vitreux. J'appelais Démétri précipitamment en lui demandant d'apporter les poches de sang et les seringues que nous avions pris au cas ou. Lorsqu'il arriva, il attacha la seringue a une première poche de sang et planta l'aiguille dans son poignet, tandis que je nettoyais sa plaie.

Alec s'était récemment relever et me regardais a présent d'un oeil mauvais tout en se mordant les ongles de stress.. Que lui était il diable passer par la tête ? Lorsque le coeur de Léna commença a reprendre un rythme a peut près correct, je soupirais en me laissant tomber sur le divan d'a côté. Je me retournais vers mon frère, qui regardais Léna d'un air coupable et torturé..

Les heures passèrent ainsi, je finit par me lever afin d'aller chasser. Sortant par la porte a vitesse humaine, je me retournais au dernier moment et vit Alec s'asseoir a côté de Léna et lui caresser les cheveux tendrement avec un petit air triste. Je secouais la tête avec un petit sourire. Il était vraiment spécial, j'espérais pour lui que Léna ne lui en voudrais pas trop.. Mais j'aurais beaucoup aimer savoir pourquoi il avais fait sa.. peut être le dira il un jour.. ou peut être pas.. !

POV LENA

Un petit frôlement sur ma joue me fit entrouvrir douloureusement les yeux, qui me piquèrent immédiatement. Je posait faiblement ma main sur sa joue, collée a la mienne et le repoussait doucement, il ne résista pas et me laissa l'éloigner. Je tournais la tête a l'opposé de lui.

J'entendit un petit froissement de tissus avant de voir Alec, de dos, sortir de la pièce la tête basse et fermer la porte derrière lui. Je me levais. Jane entra a ce moment la dans la pièce avec un petit sourire et me demanda si je me sentait d'aller en cours. J'hochais la tête, prise d'une affreuse envie de quitter Forks au plus vite.

Jane sortit de la pièce en me signifiant que je devais me préparer. Ce que je ne tarda pas a faire. Il ne me restait que 4 jours a tenir, je gardais espoir. Cela allais vite se terminer, je l'espérais. Une fois prête, je montais dans la voiture en silence, prenant soin de m'éloigner d'Alec. Ce dernier soupira et me prit par la taille, m'attirant contre lui, je me raidis et me ré éloigna de lui, lançant un rapide regard vers lui, je frissonnais en voyant son froncement de sourcil. Mécontent, il se retourna vers la vitre en grognant.

La cour était grouillante d'humains. Je regardais dans tous les sens, affolée. Toutes ces odeurs, ces senteurs.. Ces arômes.. Alec vit mon air torturé et vint me prendre dans ses bras, je porta ma main a ma gorge, trop douloureuse pour me laisser réfléchir.

J'inspirais l'odeur d'Alec calmement, tentant d'oublier celles des autres et avançait a ses côtés durant tout le trajet, le regard des Cullen était posé sur nous, je le savait, tout comme je savait que la plupart des humains -donc tous- nous regardaient, Moi, Jane, Alec et Démétri.

Félix était récemment retourné a Volterra sous autorisation d'Aro.. ce que j'aurais aimer qu'Alec et moi puissions les rejoindre aussi.. Malheureusement j'était coincée ici avec un Alec étrange, et en plus de cela, des centaines d'arômes plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Je reportais mon attention a Alec, nous venions d'entrer dans les couloirs, Jane vint vers nous.

-Démétri est aller chercher les emplois du temps, je vais avec lui, restez ici, on vous amène vos emplois du temps !

Alec hocha la tête. Jane partit. Je m'éloignais un peu de lui. Sa main se posa sur mon bras comme la veille, mais plus doucement, ma respiration se coupa. Je ne pensait plus rien de cohérent. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, j'eus vraiment peur jusqu'au moment ou il m'embrassa doucement. Je me détendit immédiatement et m'enfouis dans ses bras. Appréciant enfin mon Alec.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et son corps de colla au mien, qui était collé au mur. Mes mains remontèrent son torse pour atteindre ses cheveux bruns ou je passait mes mains lentement, ses lèvres se séparèrent des miennes quelques secondes. Sa langue vint lécher ma lèvre inférieure et se fraya un chemin entre mes dents et vint caresser la mienne. Je levais un peu plus la tête et me serrais un peu plus contre lui.

Des raclements de gorges nous interrompîmes. Dans un petit et discret ronronnement, nous terminâmes le baiser et il se redressa lentement en m'adressant un petit sourire encourageant tandis qu'il se retournais. Les enfants Cullen au grand complet nous faisaient face. Les uns heureux, les autres grincheux -devinez : père possessif et complètement accroc aux antistress _MADE IN BELLA_ = Edward bingo-. Je rougis doucement sous le regard gêné de ma mère et celui avertissant de mon père.

Ne voulant pas que cette journée se passent aussi mal que la dernière, je me détachais d'Alec qui grogna a cette initiative, je nouais ma main a la sienne avant d'aller vers ma mère -attirant alec avec- et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant qu'elle ne me prennent dans ses bras. Derrière elle arriva Renesmée qui me fit un sourire. Sourire que je lui rendis. Ce fut ce moment la que choisit Jane pour arriver et nous donner nos emplois du temps.


	17. Chapitre 5 : T2

Ce chapitre risque de contenir des caractères Lemoneux (lemon), âmes sensibles ou -12 ans, essayez de passer votre chemin et a bientôt pour le chapitre 6, les autre, bonne lecture

-Mlle ? Excusez-moi ? Mlle ?

Je relevais la tête.

-Mhh.. ?

-Vous allez bien ?

Je tournais la tête vers Alec, qui, au premier rang, s'était retourné vers moi un petit sourire collé au visage, la jeune brune a côté de lui continuais de lui parler tandis qu'il la fixait, me jetant des regards distraits de temps a autres.

-Puis-je sortir s'il-vous-plait ? fis je avec ma voix la plus convaincante -du moins, j'espérais-

Le professeur accepta d'un hochement de tête, en me levant, il se tourna vers Alec et s'apprêta a lui demander de m'accompagner, lorsque Jasper, au fond de la salle se leva a son tour et dit calmement au professeur qu'il allais m'accompagner lui même. En passant devant Alec, je ne le regardais pas, je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne voulais pas les voir parler et se sourire plus longtemps ! Impossible ! A l'extérieur, Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota qu'il m'emmenais a la villa, j'hochais la tête et me laissa porter lorsqu'il me souleva et m'emmena dans sa voiture.

-Que lui arrive-il ? Demandais-je a Jasper, sure qu'il avais du ressentir quelque chose.

-Alec.. N'est.. C'est a lui de t'en parler Léna !

Mon portable sonna, regardant le numéro, je sentit mon ventre se tordre. Je décrochais sous le regard attentif et encourageant de Jasper.

-Oui.. ?

-Léna, tu est chez les Cullen ?

-Oui !

-Ecoute ce soir je ne pourrais pas rentrer tôt ! Angela veut que j'aillent voir ses parents, et puis il faut paraître humains alors..

-J'ai compris.

-Mais..

Je raccrochais. Angela.. Angela.. Angela.. Je la haïssait déjà !

_Plus tard dans la soirée.._  
POV ALEC

J'avais beau faire sonner son portable des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, elle ne répondait pas. Que lui prenait-il ? Elle agissait de façon si.. jalouse ! Juste parce que je parlais a Angela, elle était entrée dans une transe ! Je ne la comprenais plus ! Et peu importait d'ailleurs ! Je devais passer humain, cacher mon vampirisme, et qu'importe les sautes d'humeurs de ma compagne.

Angela s'arrêta devant un petit garage et y introduit la voiture, j'eus une petite pensée totalement déplacée a cet instant, pensée que je regretta immédiatement par respect a Léna, ce qui n'était pas pour m 'apaiser, malheureusement, je ne m'en voulais pas ! Angela sortit de l'habitacle et ouvrit la porte du garage, je m'approchais d'elle a vitesse humaine, désespéré d'être si lent avant que de sa démarche ensorcelante, elle n'entrent dans sa maison.

Elle appela ses parents plusieurs fois, parents qui ne répondirent pas.. Je passait ma langue sur mes crocs, impatient. Je n'aurais su dire ce que je voulais, mais je le voulais tellement que j'allais même jusqu'à frôler la taille d'Angela du bout des doigts, elle frissonna et je m'écartais, gêné de réagir de cette façon avec une autre personne que ma Léna.

Angela rougit et baissa les yeux, tellement provoquant.. Un grondement qu'elle ne put entendre roula dans ma poitrine, tel un ronronnement étouffé. Elle ouvrit une porte, sa chambre.  
-Je suis désolée mais si mes parents rentrent et que tu est déjà ici, ils vont se poser des questions, alors autant que nous discutions un moment avant qu'ils ne rentrent..  
Elle vit ma mine neutre avant de s'affoler.

-Je.. je veut dire.. je.. si tu préfère retourner voir ta petite amie je comprendrais ! Tu était venu voir mes parents après tout !  
Son souffle me frappa de plein fouet, j'étais paralysé de soif et de désir.. son sang tanguant dans ses veines telle une mélodie enchanteresse, son pouls battant la chamade, son coeur affolé, ses belles courbes.. Son visage.. Ses bras.. Sa poitrine.. Ses hanches.. Ses jambes..

POV LÉNA

Mon portable avait sonner a maintes reprises, j'étais jalouse ! Extrêmement jalouse ! Il passait du temps avec _elle_, le _soir_, il ne _m_'avais _pas_ suivie hors de la classe, il était chez _elle_, sans _moi_.. Jasper m'avais citer que lorsqu'on aime, on doit faire confiance a l'autre, mais moi, je ne faisait pas confiance a Alec ! Pas vu la manière dont il s'est conduit avec moi ces derniers temps ! Comment pouvait il ? Comment pouvais-je encore lui faire totalement confiance ? J'avais peur, très peur !

POV ALEC

Elle ne put soutenir mon regard enflammé et baissa les yeux, je m'approchais, ensorcelé. Cette belle sorcière avait prit contrôle de mes membres, ou plutôt, son sang avait pris mon contrôle. Je la poussait sur le lit dans un grognement, elle me regardais, partagée entre envie et frayeur. J'inspirais une nouvelle fois son arôme.. Je m'en délectais.. M'en rassasiais..

Mais j'en voulais plus, toujours plus ! Alors je l'allongeais sur le lit et l'embrassa sur le nez, le menton, le coup, je frôlais ses veines de mes dents, mordillais sa peau, léchais avec attention exigée son pouls contre sa peau.. J'allais imploser.

Mes mains agrippées a ses habits les déchirèrent sans aucune once d'hésitation, ses mains maladroites déboutonnèrent mon manteau, que je m'empressais de retirer en compagnie de tous mes autres vêtements a vitesse vampirique, elle fut surprise de sa peau contre la mienne, si rapidement, je grognais, sauvage.. j'avais envi de sang.. d'elle et de son sang ! Je la voulais ! Et je l'aurais !

Mon portable vibra par terre, je grognais mais ne décrochais pas. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent, moi je grognais, toujours et encore. Mes mains se baladaient sans aucune retenue sur son corps, en toute confiance. Je me plaçais en vitesse entre ses jambes et embrassait son corps des yeux, et déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'embrassais sa lèvre inférieure avec sensualité avant de glisser ma langue entre ses dents et d'entamer une danse ensorcelante avec la sienne.

J'étais si excité que je ne faisait même pas attention a sa situation lorsque je la pénétrais lentement, faisant durer mon propre plaisir. Elle eus quelques gémissements, je crut un instant qu'elle était vierge, mais en voyant son visage déformé par l'envie, je grognais et me mit a lui donner des coups de reins puissants, nombreux.. profonds..

Ses mains s'accrochèrent a mon dos sans parvenir a me griffer, ma peau était bien trop dure, je grognais. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus, butant en son fond, je ramenais sa jambe a ma taille, approfondissant mes mouvements dans un long et puissant grognement, je collais mon corps au sien, accentuant encore mes poussées avant de me sentir pratiquement a bout, je plantais mes crocs dans son coup tandis qu'elle hurlais de plaisir et atteint mon propre orgasme a cet instant là, me tendant au dessus d'elle, je jouissait de son corps et de son sang sans aucune once de pudeur et de honte, c'était si bon.. si bon..

Je m'écroulais sur elle et me retirais de son corps, halletant de son sang et de cette luxure corporelle, je pensait un instant a Léna, avant de me dire que je ne regrettais pas, me retournant vers la jeune brune asiatique a mes côtés, je vit qu'elle dormais, Angela était vraiment quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais regretter.. Son sang.. Son corps.. Son sang.. J'étais littéralement en extase.

POV LÉNA

Le soleil commençait a se lever, marchant sur les chemins froids et tortueux de la forêt, j'avais décider de rentrer au risque que Jane ne se mettent a ma recherche, enfin, si elle remarquais mon absence.. Et celle de son frère.. Que faisait-il a cet instant ? Était-il a ma recherche ? Était-il rentré a la villa des Volturi ? Ou était-il encore avec cette Angela ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient sans cesse dans mon esprit qui, contraint d'abandonner ces recherches a la vue de la villa, sonda les alentours, afin de savoir si Alec s'y trouvais..


	18. Chapitre 6 : T2

Je poussait doucement la porte et entrais. J'écoutais attentivement le moindre mouvement, personne ! Je m'approchais de la salle face a moi ou un papier était posé sur la table et le lut attentivement.

"_Léna, Alec, nous avons du aller chasser. Nous allons, Démétri et moi assez loin de Port Angeles, nous ne rentrerons donc que d'ici quelques heures. Jane_."

Je montais a la chambre ou était inscrit mon nom et celui d'Alec, caressait l'inscription du bout des doigt avant d'entrer et d'aller directement m'allonger sur le grand lit trop vide, je m'endormit, sachant que sa ne servait a rien de rester éveiller.. il ne reviendrais pas de suite.. c'était une certitude.

POV EXTERIEUR

_Ville voisine a Port Angeles_

Ils étaient dans la même ruelle, sondant le moindre bruit de coeur aux alentours, espérant soulager leurs gorges enflammées le plus rapidement possible. Ils marchèrent lentement, aux aguets avant de percevoir un même coeur battant la chamade, leurs regard se croisèrent tandis qu'ils se mirent en course vers le même être et entourèrent le pauvre humain qui, affolé, regardais les deux prédateurs lui tourner autour, leurs yeux rouges ancrés les uns dans les autres, ils se grognaient dessus, le corps faible a leur côté tomba au sol, sonné, lorsque les deux prédateurs se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, envoyant l'humain plus loin, ils se chamaillèrent longtemps, avant qu'ils ne s'immobilisent, les yeux l'un dans l'autre, Jane laissa un petit rire lui échapper tandis que Démétri lui tendis sa main galamment en lui proposant de partager la victime, proposition a laquelle Jane hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

POV EXTERIEUR

_Villa des Volturi_

Il poussa la porte de la grande villa et entra a l'extérieur, un coeur régulier attira son attention a l'étage, il s'y dirigea a vitesse humaine avant de pousser doucement la porte de _leur_ chambre.. A ce moment là, une culpabilité étouffante écrasa son coeur mort lorsqu'il vit le visage souillé de larmes de sa compagne.. Il espéra silencieusement qu'elle ne sachent rien. Il s'assit a côté d'elle, caressa sa joue en réfléchissant, allait-il lui dire ? Allait-il lui faire part de sa trahison ? En aura-t-il seulement la force ? Il pensa que non en disparaissant dans la salle de bain avec pour but de faire disparaître l'odeur d'Angela de son corps. Ce qu'il ne sut pas fut que tandis qu'il avais disparut, Léna avait rouvert les yeux.. Avait pleurer.. Elle avait pleurer sa peine, sa haine, elle s'est lever et est discrètement descendue en bas espérant silencieusement qu'il ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée en entendant les pas d'Alec descendre les escaliers et partit le plus vite possible. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester ici ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Mais il la rattrapa plus vite qu'elle ne l'eus crut, attrapa ses bras et l'attira a lui, elle se débattis mais il ne la lâcha pas. Alec la regarda dans les yeux un moment, observant les larmes de Léna séchées sur ses joues. Elle lui criais de la laisser partir, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle finit par s'écrouler, elle serait tombée au sol si jamais il ne la tenais pas si fermement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la re-rentra dans la villa a vitesse vampirique, l'allongeant sur le canapé, il se releva, le visage neutre et prit son portable, afin de contacter sa soeur, très surement.

Elle resta ainsi, impuissante, a éviter le regard qu'Alec tentais de capturer dans le sien. Alors il s'assit a côté d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, la respiration calme. Celle d'Alec, encore plus sereine, semblait communiquer des mots par ses simples respirations. Léna se sentit tout de suite mal a l'aise et tenta de se relever, mais Alec l'attrapa par la taille et l'empêcha de se relever, il la fixait a présent yeux dans les yeux. Il articula :

-Qu'est ce que tu a ? Il ne s'est rien passer ! Absolument rien !

Le pire fut qu'il ne s'en voulut pas, et elle, le crut, elle se détendit et fondit en larmes dans ses bras, les mains d'Alec se refermèrent sur son dos en caressant ses cheveux tendrement, il enfouit son visage dans le coup de Léna, pensant que le sang d'Angela était vraiment plus appétissant que celui de sa Léna, il s'en voulut, mais pas assez pour s'en vouloir, pas assez pour vouloir tuer Angela, pas assez pour vouloir se séparer d'Angela et de Léna. Il se sentait égoïste, et il adorait sa. Bientôt le souffle de Léna s'apaisa et son corps ne fut plus secoué de spasmes, alors, Alec se laissa aller a ses rêves, pensant a sa soirée avec Angela, et se demandant qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour qu'il en arrivent a rêver d'une autre femme que sa compagne. Était-il amoureux ? Trompait-il Léna ? Ou alors ne faisait-il que lui cacher une part de la vérité ? Il fit disparaître tous ses autres remords en une pensée : Il protégeais son identité, Léna ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cela ! Il en était a présent convaincu, un sourire s'étala sur le visage du vampire.

POV LENA

Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent d'elles même, comme par automatisme, instinct.. Des lèvres vinrent se poser sur mes joues, mon nez, je me retournais vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres il me fixait. Il m'embrassa, tendu, mais au fil du baiser, se détendit. Mes mains accrochèrent son coup tandis qu'il caressait mes hanches lentement, je m'éloignais légèrement de lui avant de jeter un oeil a l'heure. Je me relevais alors et alla me laver dans la salle de bain avant d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements, lorsque je sortit de la pièce, Alec m'attendait avec un petit sourire sur le lit, changé. Je marchais vers la porte et il apparut a côté de moi en un rien de temps me prenant par la taille, en descendant, nous vîmes Jane et Démétri nous regarder. Nous sortîmes au garage.

Alec lâcha ma taille une fois sortis de la voiture et alla près de Jane, je fronçais les sourcils face a ce geste et suivit le regard d'Alec posé sur.. AH NON ! Pas elle ! Pas ENCORE elle ! Je me dirigeais vers Alec et prit son bras possessivement avant de lui jeter un regard de reproche, il soutint mon regard avant de soupirer, vexée, je me retournais vers Démétri qui venais de partir vers le secrétariat et décida de le suivre, en jetant un regard derrière moi, je put apercevoir Angela me fixer.. Je grognais bassement, Alec me lança un regard d'avertissement.

Démétri ressortit au moment ou j'approchais et me tendis mon emploie du temps avec un petit sourire.

-Alors, tu aime bien, les cours ? me lança il.

-Non ! Tu ne peut pas savoir a quel point je déteste ! Répondis je en soupirant.

-Moi j'adore ! Surtout si c'est pour voir Alec sympathiser avec des humains !

Je grognais et il eut un petit sourire compatissant.

A l'extérieur, je vit tout de suite Alec et Angela parler et rire ensemble, quand ils m'aperçurent, je m'approchais et Angela rougit en baissant les yeux au sol, je fronçais un sourcil en lançant un coup d'oeil vers Alec et aperçut la main de celui-ci autour de la taille d'Angela.

-Qu'est ce que sa veut dire, _sa_ ? fis je en désignant du menton la main d'Alec.

Celui-ci fronça a son tour un sourcil et me répondit tout aussi séchemment.

-J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des amis, non ?

Je ne répondit pas, Angela releva la tête et demanda avec étonnement :

-Amis ? mais je croyais que...

Alec me regarda avec affolement avant de couper Angela, m'attraper par le bras et de nous éloigner, je dégageais mon bras et m'énervais.

-Elle croyais que quoi ?

-Rien du tout ! grogna il.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne s'était rien passer ! Criais je tandis que les étudiants se retournaient vers nous uns a uns, groupes par groupes !

-J'ai bien dit sa !

-Tu m'a mentie ?

-Je t'ai juste cacher une partie de la vérité ! Fit il comme s'il ne savais plus quoi dire.

Ma main partit toute seule et allais percuter sa joue, mais sa main se releva a vitesse vampirique et retint ma main avant qu'elle ne le frappent, je dégageais violemment ma main et partais les poings serrés me frayant un passage a travers les étudiants survoltés et sous le regard furieux d'Alec. Il voulais faire sa, très bien, mais il ne serais pas seul ! Plus maintenant !

POV JANE

Démétri s'approcha de moi dans les couloirs.

-Tu n'as pas vu Alec et Léna, Jane ? demandais je.

-Non ! Ils n'étaient pas avec toi ?

-Non ! répondit il.

Tandis qu'il s'appuya sur le mur a côté de moi, je relevais la tête doucement vers lui, me demandant quand commenceraient enfin les cours afin que la journée passent plus rapidement bien que nous nous ennuyions a cause de notre vécu et nos connaissances déjà acquises. Démétri posa ses mains de chaque côtés de ma tête et approcha sa tête de la mienne, je sentit une douce chaleur se rependre dans tout mon corps, avant que je ne l'éloignent de moi précipitamment, j'eus le souvenir de chuchoter que j'allais chercher mon frère avant de disparaître a vitesse humaine.

Traçant comme je le put mon frère malgrès ma faiblesse quand a la traque et mon trouble face a Démétri, j'ouvrit la porte des toilettes pour fille en entendant des gémissements, je me figeais, me retournais, et vit Léna, les larmes aux yeux, non loin de là, repliée sur elle même, a même le sol, je m'approchais mais elle se releva et quitta les yeux, lançant un dernier regard choqué et dégoûté vers la porte des toilettes pour filles, je quittais aussi l'endroit, profondément choquée par mon frère. Que faisait il a faire l'amour avec une -je suppose d'après les battements de coeur- une humaine, sous le nez de Léna alors qu'il a bien du la sentir ou l'entendre arriver ! J'était totalement consternée !


	19. Chapitre 7 : T2

Je n'osais penser a ce qu'il faisait en ce moment ! j'avais littéralement éclater en crise de jalousie, pourquoi avais je réagit comme cela deja ? a oui ! il avais protéger une humaine devant moi ! MOI ! sa compagne, contre une HUMAINE ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux n'y mes oreilles ! Je n'en pouvais d'ailleurs plus, non, que devais je donc penser ? alec me trompais, ou alors angela était elle juste une amie ? mais je ne voulais pas etre trop naive non plus, elle avais demander si il était toujours avec moi si si... j'allais imploser si je continuais.

Comment avait-il pu me faire sa ? Alors qu'il m'avais promis, assurer ne rien avoir fait ! Et voila que je le retrouve a fricoter sans se soucier de rien ! J'était dégoûtée, excédée.. Je ne parvenais pas a comprends ce qui l'avais pousser a me faire sa ! N'était je pas assez attirante ? Pas assez belle ? Intelligente ? Je ne pouvais supporter ces pensées, et pourtant, je les croyais.

Décidant que s'en était trop, je me levais, avec le peu le confiance qu'il me restait, et courrais a la chambre, ou je prit tout ce qui m'était nécessaire, soit : rien ! Je prit soin de laisser mon portable ici, afin de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec Alec et vérifia toute trace de moi dans la belle demeure avant de me décider a quitter les lieu, sans un mot, sans une lettre, sans avertissement, comme sa, sur un coup de tête, un caprice du coeur.

POV Jane

Les insultes fusaient de tous côtés, et moi, au milieu de tout ça, tentais de réfléchir a la bonne altitude a avoir dans ces circonstances. Impossible avec mon frère et Démétri se hurlant dessus.

-...je...non...

-...abandonner..quitter..ta..faute..

-...pas..non..fiche..

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de les écouter. Devinant très facilement ce qui devais occuper leur discussion cinglante : Léna ! Elle avait subitement disparue. Nous l'avions tracer durant 3 heures, heures qu'il aurais suffit a Démétri pour faire le tour du monde a vitesse vampirique, si nous n'avions pas étés retardés par un élément perturbateur : Alec ! Ce dernier avait littéralement imploser lorsqu'il avais remarquer l'absence de Léna, au départ, nous pensions qu'elle était chez les Cullen, mais après un appel a ces derniers, impossible de la retrouver, elle n'était pas chez eux, alors Démétri et mon frère avaient débattu ainsi jusqu'à maintenant, Alec protégeant son innocence, et Démétri, ripostant le contraire. Quand a moi, je m'efforçait de trouver une explication logique, malheureusement.. il ne m'en venais qu'une a l'esprit : Alec l'avait blessée au point ou elle aurais été prête a quitter la villa en brouillant talentueusement ses traces, a moins que quelqu'un ne les aient effacer a sa place.. Ce qui me semblait plus logique !

POV LENA

-Tu est sure de ce que tu veut faire ?

Ses yeux semblaient me questionner. J'hochais la tête. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas retourner la bas, et si ma seule façon de leur échapper le plus facilement possible était de rester en Alaska, alors j'y resterais.

-Bien, alors je m'appelle Cassy. me fit-elle en souriant.

POV EXTERNE (Volturi)

Froid. Glacial. Les Volturi venus a Forks ne se parlaient plus, ne plaisantaient plus. Félix était revenu a la villa, mais même lui n'avait pas pu aider a retrouver Léna qui avait mystérieusement disparue. Enlèvement, fuite ? Les Volturi pensaient plus au fait qu'elle se soient enfuie après le coup d'Alec. Seuls Démétri, Jane et Félix arrivaient a plaisanter lorsque le jumeau de la tortionnaire des Volturi n'était pas présent. Car bien que les trois Volturi n'aimaient pas spécialement Léna, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Alec qu'ils surprenaient parfois a tenter de se blesser en forêt.. ou a devenir encore plus cruel qu'il ne l'était envers ses proies. Lui qui autrefois avait eu un quelconque respect pour ces pathétiques êtres, n'avait a présent plus aucune once de sentiments. Seule sa soeur pouvait le surprendre a exprimer ne serais ce qu'un souffle de désespoir. Car depuis que sa compagne s'était enfuie, Alec avait perdu sa raison de vivre, sa tua cantante semblait n'en devenir que plus âcre. Alors s'il n'était pas surveillé, il pourrait faire n'importe qu'elle imprudence.

POV EXTERNE (Léna)

Léna pleurait. Elle pleurait et ne s'en cachait pas. Elle tentait d'oublier, mais rien n'y faisait. Parfois, un petit rire lui échappait, mais les mots qui franchissaient rarement sa bouche étaient faibles. Faibles et douloureux. Comme si des milliers d'épines empoisonnées tentaient de transpercer son coeur sans jamais parvenir a la tuer totalement. Devenant plus cruelles encore que les douleurs qu'elle s'infligeait elle même en se disant que c'était sa faute a elle s'il ne l'aimait plus, s'il l'avait oublier pour une autre, que si elle n'était plus de cette terre.. il n'en pleurerais pas.. car il l'aurait Elle... cette étrangère si différente d'elle..

POV EXTERNE (Volturi)

Aro avait refuser de les revoir a Volterra tant qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouver Léna. Les journées devenaient infernales ! Entre les caprices d'Alec et la frustration des autres de ne pas réussir a retrouver la compagne du jeune garde, ils en venaient a être obliger de chasser plus que de raison afin de calmer leurs nerfs plus que sollicités. Et malgré tous les efforts que faisait Démétri, ils ne parvenaient a rien ! La moindre trace disparaissait avec le temps, ils avaient patauger trop longtemps avant d'élargir leur territoire de recherche. Questionnant humains, vampires et loups garous des alentours, ils ne lâchaient pas l'affaire, ils n'en avaient pas le droit ! Aro avait été bien clair avec sa : Ils ne rentreraient pas sans _elle_ !

Leur calme légendaire s'était évaporé. Les vampires avaient arrêter d'aller en cours au lycée de Forks d'une part pour se concentrer a leur traque, et d'une autre car les Volturi étaient de moins en moins discrets. Ils se rappelaient tous le lundi précédent, et redoutaient la réaction d'Aro s'il l'apprenait.

Ce jour là, Alec était plus irrité que de coutume, et lorsque l'humaine qu'il avait désigner comme sa tua cantante avait oser dire devant le vampire mal en point que sa compagne avait été lâche, et énormément d'autres insultes indirectes, il avait littéralement imploser, et, heureusement que les couloirs n'étaient pas bondés de monde, car le jeune garde devenu instable avait sauter sur la petite brune et avait planter ses crocs dans son coup aspirant son sang presque jusqu'à la tuer..

Les autres Volturi étaient arrivés a temps en entendant les cris de l'humaine faiblissante et avaient forcer Alec a se séparer d'elle, Félix était alors parti a l'infirmerie ou Angela avait été envoyée a l'hopital. Peu après, Jane avait violemment gifler son frère, ce qui ne leur était jamais arriver avant, il en était rester choqué, et n'avait pas rechigner lorsque sa jumelle avait froidement décider qu'il n'aurait plus aucun contact avec les humains de Forks jusqu'à leur retour a Volterra.

Car bien que la petite blonde se contrefichent de la mort d'un humain, elle ne tolérait pas désobéir a Aro qui avait formellement interdit de se nourrir a Forks, chose demandée par Carlisle.

POV LÉNA

-Ouvre moi ! Cria une voix stridente de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me laissais glisser le long de celle-ci en silence

Elle soupira derrière la porte, je coupais ma respiration lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser de l'autre côté de la porte. Sa tête cogna doucement contre la porte et son souffle se calma. Elle se figea et je ne l'entendit plus, je cru un instant qu'elle était partie mais elle finit par prendre la parole, lentement.  
-Petite enfant, j'étais heureuse. Je jouais avec mes amies orphelines, la ou nous étions, nous étions tous pareils : sans parents ! Les années passaient, et plusieurs de mes seuls amis partaient dans de nouvelles familles, ils me disaient au revoir, mais ne gardèrent jamais contact avec moi, je leur envoyer des dizaines de lettres par an, mais jamais je n'ai eu de réponses ! Quand je demandais a un adulte pourquoi il ne voulais pas m'adopter lorsque j'avais un rendez vous d'adoption, ils répondaient tous qu'ils cherchaient un type particulier d'enfant.. Mais au fond, ils ne voulaient pas de moi ! Parce qu'ils me trouvaient trop sombre ! Mes sujets de conversation préférés était les crimes ! Je m'informais toujours dans les vieux journaux des crimes, attentats ou autres délits dans le monde et j'aimais en parler ! Et bien sur.. je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de parler de sa.. Alors tu dois te dire que c'est débile, que pourtant, il y a pire, que j'aurais du être adoptée.. Mais a l'époque ou j'ai été orpheline, c'est a dire il y a près de 200 ans, les esprits humains étaient assez fermés ! Pour eux, un enfant doit être ignorant, et doit apprendre en grandissant.. Et non avoir appris avant d'avoir été adopter.  
-Pourquoi me dit tu sa ? Chuchotais je.  
Elle ne répondit pas. Puis soupira, et continua inlassablement :  
-Lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un se décida a m'adopter, j'étais si heureuse qu'une fois chez ma nouvelle mère, je devins naïve ! Elle me laissa lire ses vieux journaux et m'en achetait une fois par semaine si en échange je faisait toutes ses tâches ménagères. Au fond, je croyais qu'elle me respectait, et lorsque ses amies venaient chez elle, elle leur disait que j'étais une petite boniche qu'elle avait engager par pitié.. et les gens lui disaient qu'elle était trop aimable.. Tout allait bien jusque là.  
-Je ne vois pas ou tu veut en venir ! Fis je. Attentive a la moindre de ses réponses. Mais bien évidemment, elle resta sourde a ce que je disais.  
-Elle fit venir sa fille. Sa fille si belle ! Elle était devenue un modèle, et cela depuis que je l'avais vue ! Brune, des yeux rouges intenses... Et elle semblait si jeune ! Les gens la traitaient de démon ! Les rumeurs courraient qu'elle avait exactement ce physique là il y avait 20 ans ! Mais bien sur, jamais je n'osa lui demander. Lorsque je faisait a diner, elle répliquais ne pas avoir faim, lorsque le matin se levait, elle refusait que je fassent son lit. Une nuit, alors que sa façon de vivre m'étonnais, je me faufilais dans sa chambre et l'aperçut a lire, elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne m'entendit pas, je m'endormis ainsi, puis, alors que je dormais, un bruit sourd ma réveiller.. J'ai sursauter et la première chose que j'ai vu.. c'est la fille de ma mère adoptive, lèvres retroussées, elle ma sauter dessus.. De peur je me suis évanouie.. lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée a une chaise.. je ne te décrirais pas cette partie là, mais a cette époque, les vampires étaient vraiment cruels et n'hésitaient pas a torturer quiconque les aurais surprit afin d'être sur de ne pas avoir été découvert.. Après sa séance de torture, elle ma laisser dans sa chambre pendant quelques heures, sa mère est venue, m'a détachée en s'excusant mais sa fille est revenue.. sous le coup de la panique ma transformée et est partie .. Je ne l'ai plus revue.. Lorsque je me suis éveillée après la transformation, la seule chose que je me rappelais, c'était sa ! Les souvenirs me sont revenus petit a petit ! Et finalement, a la mort de la vieille femme qui m'avais adopter, j'ai vécu en nomade puis ai rencontrer les Denalis.. et me voilà chez eux ! D'ailleurs il me tarde de te présenter a eux ! Fit elle en reprenant une voix plus joyeuse. Allez ! Sort de derrière la porte ! Que nous puissions parler sans que j'ai l'impression de parler a un mur !  
Je me relevais donc, me doutant que riposter ou l'ignorer ne servirais a rien et que de toute façon elle pourrais massacrer la porte et m'en tenir pour responsable.. Je me relevais, elle ouvrit la porte doucement, dans un petit grincement. Et me sourit tristement.  
-Sa va mieux ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix masculine s'enquit d'en bas :  
-CASSY ? Avec qui est-tu ?  
Elle eut un petit sourire et m'entraina a sa suite.  
-Je vous présente Léna ! Trouvée en foret a errer sans but, je lui ai proposer de brouiller ses pistes !  
-Léna ? S'étrangla une des blondes. Mais je croyais que..  
Elle fut coupée par une belle brune.  
-Tanya stop ! Jeune fille.. que fait tu ici ?  
Je m'assombris directement et finit par baisser la tête.  
-Des gens me recherchent.. Vous savez si vous ne voulez pas que je restent je peut m'en aller..  
-NON ! Non ! S'exclama l'homme. Ne part pas ! Nous n'allons pas te mettre a la porte ! Riais il.  
Je tentais de me détendre, je n'étais pas a l'aise, après tout, j'étais chez eux, et je n'étais peut être pas là au bon moment.. peut être voudraient ils passer un moment en famille et... L'homme me coupa dans mes sombres pensées d'une voix qui se voulait sans aucuns doutes rassurante.  
-Prends la chambre a l'étage, troisième porte a droite ! Nous allons chasser mais nous revenons le plus vite possible !  
Je ne répondis pas tandis qu'ils s'éclipsèrent en silence. Je cherchais cette chambre en question et m'assit sur le grand lit froid de la pièce.. Je repensais alors au passé..

POV EXTERNE (Denalis)

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fait ! Nous ne pouvons pas leur cacher !  
-Mais je lui ai promis quand je l'ai trouver de ne pas la laisser tomber ! Elle était si faible et si triste.. je..  
La jeune Cassy fut directement coupée par ses ainés.  
-C'est immature ! Fit Tanya.  
-Je sais que tu lui a promis mais si jamais Aro apprends que tu a couvert Léna en sachant que ses gardes la cherchait, se serait un affront, donc une guerre ! Réfléchis un peu a nous ! Avec eux, au moins, elle sera a sa place ! Sa n'aurais pas été elle, je l'aurais bien héberger ! Mais les Volturi la recherchent ! Et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si jamais ils mettent la main sur elle et apprennent ce qui l'à aider !  
-Mais ils n'en apprendront rien et abandonnerons un jour ou l'autre ! Riposta la petite Denalis avec espoir.  
-Il en est hors de question ! Je préviendrais Aro ! Que tu le veuillent ou non !  
-Mais .. tenta la jeune Cassy.  
-Pas de mais ! Répondit Carmen a son tour.  
Éléazar, qui aurait malgré tout aimer pouvoir faire quelque chose pour cette mystérieuse Léna ne put avoir d'autre choix que d'appeler immédiatement Aro. Ce dernier répondit rapidement, d'une voix irritée. Alors que Cassy s'appretais a rejoindre la villa des Denalis pour prévenir Léna, Carmen et Irina l'attrapèrent par les bras et la tinrent tranquillement en place. Tandis qu'elle tenta de se débattre, ses soeurs la tinrent plus fermement.

* * *

*** Si Cassy a raconter son histoire a Léna, c'est pour lui prouver que qu'importe le problème qu'elle à, elle peut arriver a le surmonter ! Comme elle l'a fait avec son passé.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, et a bientôt !_

_PS : laissez un review svp ! Critiques, commentaires, j'accepte TOUT ! Sa fait toujours plaisir ^^ Bisous ^^_

_M._


End file.
